It's Revenge Time!
by tazlvr2001
Summary: The Ladies of the BAU are kidnapped. Can they be rescued before someone gets seriously hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**EMILY**

Emily Prentiss arrived back home after another tough case with the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). This one involved the kidnapping and raping of young girls. Cases that involved children were always tough on the team to handle. There is so much stress involved.

Needing to unwind and relax from the case, Emily decided that she would take a nice hot bath before going to bed. She turned off the lights on the first floor and made her way up to the second floor. Emily went into her bathroom and turned the water on to let the tub fill up, while she got undressed. Satisfied with the amount of water that was in the tub, she turned the water off and slipped into the tub.

-----

He waited outside patiently for her to arrive. Her car pulled into the condo parking lot. He was relieved to see that she was alone - this would be easier than he thought. He watched from the street as her first floor lights turned on. She was in her condo. Timing was everything so he decided to wait until she went upstairs to make his move.

"Yes," he exclaimed to himself as her lights on the first floor turned off and seconds later the light to what he guessed was her bedroom turned on. He made his way to her front door and quietly picked the lock. He knew that she works for the FBI and that the only way this was going to work would be a surprise attack.

Finally getting into her condo, he made his way up the stairs. The top step creaked as he stepped onto it. He quickly moved passed it and into what he guessed was her bedroom. He saw her moving around in the bathroom. This is perfect – she doesn't suspect a thing. He spotted her gun on her nightstand. Keeping an eye on the bathroom door, he quickly moved towards the gun and placed it in his coat pocket, after all, he could not have her getting the upper hand and shooting him. He stepped into her closet to hide.

-----

The hair on the back of her neck stood up causing Emily to open her eyes. She could sense that something was wrong. Emily shook her head. "No need to get paranoid," she said to herself. That was when she heard the top stair creek. She quietly got out of the tub and put on the t-shirt and pants that she had planned on wearing to bed.

Cautiously she stepped from the bathroom to her bedroom. She looked over at her nightstand and noticed that her gun was missing. The hair rose on her neck again as she had a feeling that she was no longer alone in her room. That was when she felt his hands grab her from behind.

-----

His timing had to be perfect. He watched her from the closet while he reached inside his pocket for his cell phone. They had to all move together or their plan would be ruined. He texted the word "NOW" to his two partners. Tonight revenge is to be taken on the BAU.

**JJ**

Jennifer Jereau arrived home after the long flight back. She decided to have a glass of wine before bed. Sitting on her couch, wine glass in hand she turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. She hoped that she could find a comedy – she could use a good laugh to get her mind clear of the images and facts from their last case. She settled on Ace Ventura: Pet Detective.

-----

He waited outside for the text to come to move in. He grew impatient waiting for his brother to text him the go-ahead. Getting out of his car he walked up to her house and looked in the window. He saw her sitting there on her couch watching a movie. He knew that it would not be the best choice for him to break in the front door with her sitting there. She would have time to call for help or even pull her gun on him if it was near her. No. He would have to come up with another plan. He stood there watching her some more as he thought of a plan.

-----

JJ started to get tired, the lack of sleep from the case catching up to her. She turned the TV off and went into the kitchen to place her wine glass in the sink. The doorbell rang and she walked over to it. JJ looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar man standing outside. Against her better judgment, she opened the door.

-----

He figured his plan out. He would just ring her bell saying his car broke down and that he didn't have a cell phone to call for a tow truck. He ran to his car to put the hood up. When that task was complete, he walked to her front door. A big grin arrived on his face as he felt his phone vibrate with the message, "NOW!" He rang the bell. His hands were in his coat pockets – his right and clutching a gun. He watched as she cautiously opened the door. Once the door was open far enough he raised his gun and aimed it at her head and smiled. Tonight revenge is to be taken on the BAU.

**Garcia**

Penelope Garcia pulled up to her apartment building. Relief once again washed over her as her team had made it home safely from their latest case. She always hated when they went away because that meant that she would not be with them for a while. 'What if something went wrong?' She always thought to herself. It would always take her so long to get out to them to be with whoever was hurt. She shook off those worries as she happily boarded the elevator to her apartment.

-----

He waited for her in inside her apartment. He knew that by the time she made it home, he would have received the message from his brother. She did live the farthest from the office. Patiently he waited running all the things through his mind of what he and his brothers will be doing over the next few weeks.

-----

Garcia entered her apartment and placed her bag on the front table. She then made her way to her bedroom to get her share of much needed sleep. As she entered the room, she saw a figure moving towards her, from the corner of her eye. Before she was able to react, he reached her and grabbed hold of her arms.

-----

Grinning as he looked down at his cell phone. The message, "NOW!" gleamed on his screen. He heard her entering the apartment. Waiting patiently for her to approach he planned out how he was going to attack her. The time had arrived. She walked into the room and after a few seconds she saw her head turn towards him. He rushed towards her grabbing hold of her arms. Tonight revenge is to be taken on the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Criminal Minds. This takes place in Season three at some point after Rossi joins the team.**

Brad, Tim and Paul Smith all sat in an observation room in an abandoned warehouse. They watched the cameras as their three captive ladies sat unconscious and tied to chairs. He put the finishing touches on the note that he would be sending to the innocent Agent – David Rossi. Afterall, why she he suffer since he was not around when they falsely arrested their brother, Joseph. The three of them truly believed that there was no way Joseph could abduct those women and mercilessly rip their hearts out.

-----

**Hotch**

The next morning, the day started as normal day at the BAU. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner sat in his office finishing up his reports from the case they just finished. He looked at his watch – 8 am – JJ was usually in at this time. Needing some clarification for his report he picked up his phone and dialed the extension to her office. He checked his watch again as he hung up the phone. 'Maybe she's in the kitchen area getting a cup of coffee,' he thought to himself. He decided to give JJ more time to get settled in. That part of his report can wait. He continued filling out the rest of his report and ten minutes later he tried JJ's office again – still no answer. He tried her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He left a message asking her to call him back immediately or to stop in his office once she made it in.

-----

**Morgan**

Derek Morgan entered the BAU. He felt refreshed after being able to sleep in his own bed. As he entered the bullpen he expected to find Emily sitting at her desk, but she wasn't there. Morgan shrugged his shoulders. He figured that she probably overslept. He returned his attention to the report on his desk. Ten minutes later he grew worried and decided to call her cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. Now he definitely was worried. He left a voicemail for her to give him a call back. As he hung up the phone, Morgan could not shake the feeling that something bad has happened.

-----

**Reid**

Dr. Reid Spencer went directly to Garcia's office to ask her for her help on something. A new doctor was taking over his mother's treatment and he just wanted Garcia to check out his background and history. He knocked on her door, and after a few seconds of no one answering, he opened the door to find that she was not there. This was odd since normally she is one of the first people to enter the BAU. He walked back to the bullpen. 'Morgan will probably know where she is,' he said to himself.

In a small abandoned warehouse, Emily, JJ and Garcia are all sitting unconscious in chairs in the center of the room with their arms tied behind them. Emily is the first to start to wake up. Her head is pounding. She deduces that either she was hit on the back of the head or drugged. She tried to bring her hands up to her head only to find that they were bound behind her. Opening her eyes to a cloudy vision, she noticed two others in the room with her. As her vision started to clear she recognized who they were. 'Oh no,' she said to herself as she saw her two friends sitting their unconsciously.

"JJ. Garcia. Come on you guys have to wake up." She did not get any response from them so she tried again. "JJ. Garcia. Wake up!" Emily grew worried that they were not waking she tried to see if either of them had any injuries but there were none that she could see. She tried a third time. "JJ. Garcia. Please Wake up!!"

Emily was relieved to hear a groan finally escaping from JJ. She watched as JJ went through the same feeling that she herself experienced when she first woke up. "JJ, are you okay?"

"Emily?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I think so my head hurts," JJ responded.

At that moment they heard a groan coming from Garcia. "Pen, are you okay?" asked JJ.

Garcia looked around the room and saw her two friends. "JJ? Emily? What is going on?"

"We don't know," answered JJ. "Are you hurt?"

Garcia shook her head. "I just have a headache."

"I think we were all drugged. What is the last thing that you each remember?" Emily's profiler instincts kicked in as she tried to figure out who was it that has kidnapped them and why. The three of them each took turns explaining what had happened to them the night before. "There has to be three different unsubs."

"What makes you say that?" asked Garcia.

Before Emily could answer JJ spoke, "There's no way that the same man could take each of us as we got home since we all left the BAU together." Penelope looked to Emily for justification and she nodded in agreement to JJ's statement.

"Why?" was all that Penelope could say.

"It could be someone related to a past case," said Emily.

"Em, you can't be saying that this is some sort of a revenge plot," said JJ.

"We have to consider it," she answered. "For the three of us to be taken it cannot be a coincidence. They know we work together at the BAU. This seems to be personal." The three sat in silence as they all went over the cases in their minds that they worked on.

Finally, Garcia spoke up "There are just so many cases that these people could be connected to."

**Rossi**

David Rossi, the newest member of the BAU there was no postmark, nor a return address. He opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

**Agent Rossi,**

**You were not around when the other members of your team took it upon themselves to frame our brother for murder, so we hold nothing against you and believe that you will not be biased against us. They will pay with their hearts just as the women they claimed to have been his victims.**

Rossi read over the note again. It was unsigned. Anger began to rise in him with this impending threat of his teammates' lives. He got up from his desk and hurried into Hotch's office handing the note to him.

-----

Reid came back from Garcia's office. "Morgan have you seen Garcia? She is not in her office."

Morgan looked up at his skinny friend and co-worker. "No I haven't seen her yet. Have you heard from Emily? She has not come in yet either."

"No. Maybe they just took the day off."

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Morgan replied.

"Morgan. Reid. My office, now," Hotch yelled from outside his door.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and then hurried up to their Unit Chief's Office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it as taken so long to get this next chapter up. Thank you for your reviews!!** **Please feel free to offer your suggestions. I will consider them all. As I said before I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of the characters that are in the show.**

* * *

Hotch closed his office door as Morgan and Reid entered. "What's going on, Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"I found this note on my desk when I got in today," replied Rossi as he handed the note to Morgan. Morgan held the note out so that Reid could read it as well.

"_They will pay with their hearts just as the women they claimed to have been his victims._" Morgan read out loud.

"The Milwaukee case," said Reid. Hotch let out a concerned sigh running his hand through his hair.

"What was that case about," asked Rossi.

"The unsub was Joseph Smith. He used his son to lure unsuspecting women to his home. He would force them to take on the role of mother, looking for a replacement for his wife that left him. After a few days he would kill them by removing their heart while they were still alive. Using some sort of chisel and hammer," explained Morgan.

"And right now we have to assume that they have JJ. She has yet to be in and is not answering her cell phone," said Hotch.

"Hotch, Prentiss and Garcia are also missing," said Reid.

Hotch looked up at Reid with surprise. "Have you tried their cell phones and homes?"

Morgan nodded. "No answer. We have to assume that he has them also."

"Okay. Morgan, go to Garcia's apartment. Dave you go to JJ's and I'm going to go to Prentiss's. Reid, get a technical analyst in here. See if there are any video cameras where they live. Also, check to see if you can locate their cell phones. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a clue as to where they are," said Hotch ordering his team to get into action.

"Hotch what about Strauss?" asked Reid.

"That's right man, she was in Milwaukee also," said Morgan.

Hotch immediately dialed the extension to Strauss's office and let a look of relief come across his face when she answered the phone. "Ma'am this is Agent Hotchner. Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jereau, as well as Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia are all missing . . . . . . . . . . Yes, ma'am. We believe that they were kidnapped by Joseph Smith's brothers . . . . . . . . Yes, ma'am he was the Unsub from the Milwaukee case. There is no indication as to whether or not they know that you were also there. I advise you to stay at Quantico for your protection . . . . . . . We are about to leave no to see if there are any clues at their residences. Agent Reid is staying behind. We need a Technical Analyst to help us. Agent Reid will instruct the analyst in the information we need . . . . . . . . Thank you ma'am."

Hotch hung up his cell phone and looked at Reid. "She is sending TA Kevin Lynch. Have him setup in Garcia's office, and set yourself up in the conference room. See if you can get a geographical profile." Reid nodded his understanding. "Let's get going. Come right back here when you are finished." Without uttering another word Morgan, Reid and Rossi all left Hotch's office to take care of their individual assignments.

* * *

Garcia looked up at Emily and noticed her friend wincing a little from pain. Emily had told them how she tried to defend herself against the Unsub. She had ended up with a cut over left eye and some bruises on her upper arms. "Em, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pen. I'm just a little sore, and being tied in this position isn't helping."

"I wonder how the other guy looks," joked JJ.

The room was slowly starting to get darker as the only supplier of light - the sun - started to set. Emily looked around the room and she observed that there were no lamps or light bulbs. JJ had seen Emily looking around, "Em?"

She looked towards her friends as she heard her name being called, "The sun it setting. I don't see any light bulbs or lamps."

They sat in silence as another half hour passed. The sunlight had left the room fifteen minutes ago, leaving a small amount of moonlight to enter the room. It was just enough to allow them to see each other's faces.

The door opened startling them all. Brad Smith walked into the room, "Good Evening, Ladies." They could barely see his face as he entered the room.

"What is this all about?" asked Garcia.

Brad answered in one word. "Revenge."

"Who are you?" asked JJ.

He snickered at JJ, "Now if I told you who I am, that will ruin the suspense." Brad than focused his attention on Emily. "Besides your unit is filled with the top profilers in the Country, I don't think it will take too long for you to figure out who I am."

"You're not doing this alone. There is no way you could have taken all three of us at the exact time," Emily replied.

Brad clapped slowly as he moved closer to Emily with an evil grin. "My brothers and I each took care of acquiring the three of you."

Emily continued, "You look familiar, but I don't think we have had to deal with you directly on a case. The fact that you are considering this revenge, leads me to believe that it is personal. Maybe it has to do with another brother. I am sure whoever it was is still in prison so there would have to be at least four of you."

"I was right you are good," he said as he ran his finger from her ear to her chin. Emily jerked her head away from him causing him to chuckle. "I bid you ladies a Good Night. Get some rest, for tomorrow the fun begins. I look forward to seeing your heart." Before he left the room, Brad took some pictures with his digital camera, one each of them individually and then of the three of them in the same shot. "I think I will send a little e-mail to the BAU and let them know that for now, you are unharmed," he added with a sick laugh.

Emily looked around at her friends after Brad left the room. She saw tears forming in her friends' eyes, "They will find us. Don't worry."

"When, and in what condition will we be when they do? You already have some bruises. What's to say they won't give you some more?" asked Garcia. Emily had no answer for her and they all sat there in silence.

As the evening grew later and the moon shifted, it was increasingly getting harder to see each other's faces. Emily noticed that Penelope had drifted asleep. She looked over towards the direction of where JJ was sitting and heard her moving around in the chair "Jayje, you okay?"

"I was just hoping that since they were so small I might have been able to slip my wrists from the ropes, but it's no use," she answered.

"Jayje, you need to save your strength. Garcia is right, we don't know what we are going to be facing tomorrow."

"I know," answered JJ. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea as to who this guy might be?" asked JJ.

"I'm not entirely sure. I keep repeating in my head what he said. I know that he was referring to who he might be. I just can't connect it." Eventually they both gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the BAU, each of the men had arrived back from their explorations of their teammates' homes. "What did you guys find?" asked Hotch.

"There were signs of a struggle in Garcia's bedroom," stated Morgan. "Items that were on her dresser were on the floor. The bed looks like it had not been slept in so she was taken last night. I found her purse on the table at the front door along with her keys. There was no blood anywhere so we can assume that at least when she was taken she was not harmed. I found a rag soaked with chloroform by her bed."

"Dave?" asked Hotch.

"There were no signs of a serious struggle anywhere in the house. Her purse was on her table along with her gun and its holster. The Unsub must have overpowered her inside the house before she could react. I found a needle near the front door. My guess that it was filled with something to render JJ unconscious, I sent it to the lab to see if they could figure out what it is there was a little liquid still in there."

Hotch let out a sigh as they all looked to him for what he was able to find out Emily's condo. "Emily must have been confronted when she got out of the shower. There was a towel on her bathroom floor that was still damp. Her bedroom showed signs or a struggle. It looks like she really put up a big fight. I found her gun lying on the floor. They must have fought for control of it at one point." Hotch looked like he was intentionally not telling them something, and Rossi picked up on it right away.

"What are you not saying, Hotch?"

"There was some blood on her carpet. It's not enough to be worried about. I called in a forensic team and they are testing it to see if it is Prentiss' blood. She could be hurt." After a few silent seconds he turned to Reid. "What have you and Lynch been able to find out?"

Reid turned on the projection screen as he brought up some files. "Emily and Garcia both have video camera surveillance in their condo hallways. There was no surveillance at JJ's." He played Emily's video first. They saw her being carried out of the room. Her right side was only visible to the camera so they were unaware of the cut above her left eye - leaving the question of the source of the blood stain still a mystery. They could see some blood on his the left hand of the Unsub's knuckles.

Reid then played the video from Garcia's apartment complex. They saw her being carried out in the same matter as Emily.

"It is clearly two different Unsub's," noticed Rossi.

"We ran both of them Garcia's facial recognition program. They Unsub with Emily is Brad Smith. He has a record for burglary and domestic violence. He also has three brothers. We were able to ID Tim Smith as being the Unsub who took Garcia."

"Since you found no signs of a struggle and we all know JJ would have fought back. I am guessing that it was Paul Smith who took her. He has a permit to carry a weapon and most likely used it to make her comply."

Hotch gave Reid with a worried look "What about the fourth brother?"

Reid nodded, "Our original suspicions were correct."

"The Milwaukee Case?" asked Rossi.

Reid nodded, "It's Joseph Smith."

Upon hearing this Morgan stood up from the table. "We have to find them and fast."

"We will," said Hotch.

"Right now, Lynch is running a search on all the properties owned by the four men and their families, as well as checking on Joseph Smith in Jail."

Hotch's cell phone rang. "Agent Hotchner." He listened as the caller gave him the information without interrupting him. A hand went through his hair giving the others a sign that whatever he was being told was not good news. "Thank you," he said as he ended the call.

"What's up?" asked Morgan.

"That was the forensics team. The blood came from Prentiss. There wasn't enough blood to warrant a concern that she is badly injured."

The phone in the conference room rang. "That must be Lynch," said Reid.

"This is Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, it's Kevin Lynch. I have the info that Agent Reid requested. Each of the men own homes in Milwaukee. Brad, Tim and Paul have all been to visit Joseph in jail on a monthly basis until this past month. They were visiting each week."

"Probably to get a plan together," said Morgan. "The guards are required to write a report up of each visit the inmates have. Can you access them?"

"Here we go," answered Lynch. "They were planning it right in front of the guards. It says here that they were talking about them anticipating a reunion with their girlfriends – Emily, Penelope and Jennifer."

"Do any of them own any properties around here?" asked Hotch.

"Not upon my initial search, sir, but I am searching variations of each of their names as well as any alias that they might have."

"Okay. It is getting late and there is nothing more that we can do tonight," said Hotch. "Go home we need for everyone to have a clear head in the morning." They all stood up and reluctantly made their way home knowing full well that they needed rest, but none of them being able to sleep long as they all worried about their teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn you there is a very small torture scene in this chapter.** **I appreciate all of the reviews!! Keep them coming!!**

As the sun started to rise the next morning, it was getting easier to see each other's faces again. None of the ladies were able to get any sleep. Emily was too busy working on a profile of the unsubs – trying to see what information she might be able to use to help them all get out of this unharmed, Penelope couldn't stop thinking and daydreaming about what was going to happen to them and JJ still periodically tried to free her hands from the ropes, despite Emily's warning about saving her strength.

The door opened once more and the man stepped into the room. "I trust you all had a pleasant sleep." He chuckled as he saw the resentment in each of their faces. "By now your team members should be arriving back at the office." He stopped to let a little laugh out. "That is if they ever went home. I am sure they are all worried about each of you. They should be receiving the e-mail now."

After a few moments of silence he continued, "So, I have given you the night to think it over. Have you figured out who my brother is?"

"Do you know how many cases we have solved? There are a lot. You are going to have to give us some sort of hint as to which case was about your brother," said JJ.

He smiled at them. "Agent Prentiss, you lied to get closer to my brother, Agent Jareau you went hunting for my nephew, and Ms. Garcia you were responsible for the actions of Agent Prentiss and your boss Agent Hotchner."

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Garcia. "I help all of my team members get the information they need to find the criminals. I am not in charge of them, especially my boss. He tells me what to do, not the other way around."

"Ah but you see, Ms. Garcia. I thoroughly investigated your team and my brother's case. I know that had it not been for your impressive computer skills, Agents Hotchner and Prentiss would never have been there and my brother would never have been wrongfully accused for the murder of those women. I will give you some more time to think about that. We will be back in an hour and the punishment will begin."

"We?" asked JJ.

"Yes. It's time for you to meet the rest of my family," Brad answered. He turned to walk out the door.

Emily looked up at him, "Wait, you said that Garcia was responsible for getting me there?" asked Emily.

"I did."

Realization made its way to Emily's face. "Em?" asked JJ.

"The Milwaukee Case," said Emily as she looked at her two friends. "Joseph Smith is your brother," she looked him in the eye.

He gave a slight bow. "My name is Brad Smith and yes, Joe was my brother."

"Was?" questioned JJ.

"He hung himself after his appeal was denied."

* * *

The men all returned to the BAU office as rested as they can be in this situation. "Where so we start?" asked Morgan as they all gathered around the conference room table.

Hotch looked up at the men in the room. His friends and team members, Rossi, Morgan and Reid, and his team member on lone – Lynch all looked up to him for guidance in locating their friends. He was the person that was supposed to have all of the answers. How could he tell them 'I don't know.'? How could he admit that he was just as worried as they were that they were all safe? Developing enough courage to speak, he finally spoke, "Lynch, go check the computers to see if the searches have turned anything up."

Kevin nodded and quickly made his way to Garcia's office. Once he reached the office he looked over the computer screens at the info that was produced and dialed the conference room.

Hotch immediately switched the call to the speaker phone. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Sir, I found three warehouses each with an owner's name that matches a known alias for the brothers. Hold on a second, sir."

"What's going on?" asked Hotch.

After a brief pause Kevin continued. "Uh . . . Sir, I just got an email and I think you need to see this." He forwarded the e-mail to Reid's computer who immediately displayed it on the projection screen.

** By now I am sure that you have lived up to your reputation as the best profilers in the****  
country and you are aware of who I am and who I am related to. I congratulate you on  
that. I know that you are also wondering how the ladies are doing so I have attached  
some pictures to assure you that they are indeed alive. Do you think you can find them  
before there conditions deteriorate.**

Reid opened the file containing the pictures. There was one each of the ladies and one of the three of them. "He's got JJ and Garcia sitting across from Emily," noticed Reid.

"They're his audience," replied Morgan. "These guys know the details of the case. Joseph Smith must have told them everything. Including how we were able to get into the house."

"Prentiss tricked the son to get access to the house. They are going to hold her accountable for that. He is probably going to torture her in front of them."

"Or he could be planning to torture them in front of her," added Rossi.

* * *

The door opened and the three men walked into the room. "I promised you I would be back. I would like to introduce to you ladies, my brothers – Paul and Tim. Let's get started." They watched as the men each took a machine and set them up behind each of them.

"We are going to ask you some questions. The machines that are behind you are meant to be lie detectors. If we sensed you are lying than we will press the button and you will receive your punishment. Let's see if everything is corrected okay."

Brad nodded to Paul who was standing behind JJ. He pressed a button and JJ let out a scream as a wave of electricity went through her body. Almost immediately Brad looked at Tim and the button behind Garcia was pressed. Before she had any time to react, Emily heard Brad move behind her and she felt the wave of electricity make its way through her body.

Emily, JJ, and Garcia sat in their chairs trying to recover from their unexpected attack. "We spent the last four weeks of our brother's life visiting us in the jail. He told us everything that happened and we did some research. If you lie to us we will choose one, two or all of you to receive the punishment," Brad explained.

He looked to Paul who spoke for the first time. "Agent Prentiss is it true that before you arrived in Milwaukee that you resigned?"

"Yes," Emily answered. Even though it was the truth she was afraid that they would just be trigger happy. She held her breath waiting to see if a button would be pressed

Tim then asked a question. "Agent Jareau, is it true that your Section Chief was also with your team?"

"Yes," JJ answered.

"Ms. Garcia, is it true that you used your computer skills to delay Agent Prentiss' resignation from being completed?"

"Yes," answered Garcia.

Brad continued, "Agent Jareau, did you help to falsify evidence against my brother?"

"No," said JJ. Emily's body shook as the electricity went through her body. "That's the truth," yelled JJ as she watched Emily recovering from the shock.

"The machine says differently," snickered Paul. "Now Ms. Garcia, did you help to falsify evidence against my brother?"

She was afraid that if she said no, they would press the button so she thought it would be best to give them the answer she thought they wanted to hear. "Yes." Immediately she gasped as both Emily and JJ received a shock through their body.

"That was a trick question," said Brad. "We know that Agents Prentiss and Jareau are responsible and not you. You should not have lied."

It took longer for Emily to recover from this attack – her body still feeling so weak. Brad asked from behind her, "Agent Prentiss did you illegally enter my brother's home?"

Emily had a faraway look on her face as if she was having trouble concentrating. Brad walked in front of her, bent down and held her chin in his hand so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Leave her alone," yelled JJ. "Can't you see that she is hurt?"

Finding the strength, Emily whispered a reply, "Your nephew let me in."

"Wrong!" yelled Brad. "You tricked him into letting you in the house." He moved back behind Emily and pressed the button on the machine. This last attack made Emily pass out.

"Emily?" yelled Garcia.

"Em, wake up," said JJ.

Brad placed two fingers at Emily's neck. "Don't worry ladies she is alive. She just passed out. I guessed the experience was just too shocking." He grinned at them as his brothers laughed at his comment. "We will go now, but we will be back when she wakes up." He nodded towards his brothers and they all left the room.

* * *

They all exchanged glances as the fear for the safety of their friends grew. "We have to get to them Hotch," pleaded Morgan.

"Lynch, send the addresses to our PDA's," ordered Hotch.

"Yes, sir, but I think I need to warn you that they are at three different locations."

"How far apart?"

"Twenty maybe thirty minutes."

"We are going to have to split up," said Rossi.

"It looks like we got here in time then." Everyone looked up to see the familiar faces Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway in the doorway.

_**

* * *

Flashback – last night**_

_After Hotch ordered everyone to go home. He knew that down two Agents and Garcia they were going to need help. He called the only two people that he trusted with the safety of his team members. Jason Gideon had finally resurfaced about one month ago after the much needed vacation he needed to clear his head after the death of Sarah. Gideon and Hotch have been talking frequently. Gideon was now back teaching behavioral sciences courses at the academy. He still was an FBI Agent, but he preferred to teach rather than be out in the field. Hotch dialed his friend's number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jason, it's Aaron. I need your help."_

"_What's going on? You sound really worried."_

"_I am. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia are all missing."_

"_Missing?"_

"_Well, I guess kidnapped is the better term. We believe it to be three brothers of an Unsub we helped to put away last year right after you left."_

"_Any sign as to whether they are hurt?"_

"_We found some blood in Prentiss' bedroom and the test results showed that it was her blood, but there was not enough to warrant concern. It is most likely a shallow scratch or cut from the struggle she put up to get away from her attacker."_

"_Any idea where they could be?"_

"_Strauss sent us a TA named Kevin Lynch. He is checking on properties in the names and alias of the brothers. We should know by the morning if there are any properties around here."_

"_He is good Hotch. Not as good as Garcia but he will definitely be a lot of help."_

"_My worry is that if his search brings up more than one property it might take us too long to find them and I don't want to send officers into these buildings without any of the team there. I could use your help."_

"_You don't even have to ask. I'll be in first thing."_

"_Thank you. Could you do me one more favor?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Give a call to Elle."_

"_Do you think she'll come back?"_

"_She has been in the Sexual Crimes Division for the past year after the Bureau cleared her to return to work. I am not sure if she'll help, but I could sure use the help."_

"_I'll see what I can do."_

"_Thank you."_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Hotch looked at Elle, "Thank you for coming."

"I am glad you thought to give me a call. I have been meaning to stop by the BAU and see how everyone was doing. I didn't even have to think twice when Gideon called me last night. I don't know Agent Prentiss very well, but from what I hear she has been an asset to the BAU and the thought of these sick men having both JJ and Garcia and doing who knows what to them. Well. . . "

"We feel the same way," says Rossi as he stands up and walks towards them. He extends his hand to Elle, "I'm David Rossi."

"I have read your books. I learned a lot from them."

"Thank you." He looked at Gideon, "It's been too long, Jason."

"That it has Dave, now let's get our girls back safely."

"Okay we were able to locate three warehouses. We will split up – two to a warehouse. Morgan and Greenaway take the one on the West Side. Gideon and Reid the East Side and Dave and I will take the center one. We will each have a SWAT team with us. Observe the aria first to confirm if they are there. If you find them, alert the rest of us and do not move in until we are all there, unless their lives are in danger. We need the full team there to ensure that they get out of there alive. We move once I receive word from Strauss. I am waiting for SWAT teams to be assigned."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Well I tried to get this up on Sunday but there was some sort of technical issue with logging in. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or subscribed to this story. I have been enjoying reading the other stories that pair Hotch and Emily. I agree that they make a good couple, so I have decided to pair them together in this story. Enjoy your reading!! ******

Upon hearing that the SWAT teams were ready, the members of the BAU made their way downstairs to depart for their assigned warehouses in hopes that they would find their friends, their family unharmed. They were met by the three SWAT Team Leaders – Javier Gomez, Linda Johnson and Steven Jacobs. "Morgan, Greenaway you are being accompanied by SWAT Team III – led by Jacobs. Johnson will lead Team II with Gideon and Reid. Gomez, you're with me and Rossi. "Remember to call if you spot them," Hotch ordered. He knew that he didn't have to remind them. They all were aware of the plan, but he just felt better reminding them, as if that was the right thing for a Unit Chief to tell his team.

Strauss looked out the window as the caravan made its way towards the gates of the FBI grounds. The vehicles alternated between a black SUV and a SWAT truck. She watched as the first two cars went straight, the next two turned left and the last two turned right. It's true that she is not the favorite person of the BAU and she doesn't always agree with some of their decisions, but she still admired them as the people they are. She stood there and silently prayed that the women will all be found soon and safely as the last car drove out of sight.

Morgan looked over at Elle, "This means a lot, you coming to help us with this."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Just because I couldn't handle the BAU doesn't mean that I do not care for you all."

"You have a weird way of showing it. Come on Elle, you switch departments without a word, and the day we expected you to be showing at work after your medical leave we see Prentiss instead of you."

"After getting shot, I just couldn't handle being here anymore. I shut myself off from everyone. When Strauss offered to transfer me to another department instead of accepting my resignation I took it. Besides, from the reports that I have read, Agent Prentiss has been an amazing addition."

Morgan smiled, "Yes, she has."

He seemed to drift off after he made that statement. Lost in his thoughts, Elle tried to comfort her friend who was visibly hurt. "Derek, we're going to find them. They are all going to be alright."

He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Elle they are like sisters to me. The thought of something bad happening to them . . ." He shook his head unable to finish his sentence as Elle placed her hand on his arm.

"They are going to be alright," she repeated again as Morgan's cell phone rang interrupting their discussion.

-----

Gideon and Reid drove in silence as they made their way to their assigned warehouse. Reid finally spoke up, "Do you miss being out in the field?"

"Sometimes, but after Sarah and that case with those college kids, I started lose confidence. I'm getting it back now a little at a time. Teaching is helping."

"Is that why you agreed to come when Hotch called?"

"No," he looked at Reid with a stern look on his face. "This is personal, as it was with Henkel. There our family members and there is nothing any of us would not do to ensure their safety. That's why Elle came to help."

"She doesn't know Emily."

"True, but she is very close with JJ and Garcia. She didn't think twice about coming and helping when I called her."

Their conversation ended when Reid's cell phone rang.

-----

David Rossi looked over at his friend. He seemed to always know what Hotch was thinking. "It's not your fault."

"It never crossed my mind to check the family history."

"I'm sure Garcia had checked it already. There is no indication that they would resort to kidnapping." "They are all strong women. They will survive this. Emily is one of the best in-the-moment-profiler's the bureau has. She will find out the best way to handle these guys. We're going to get them out of there safely."

"I hope you are right."

"Have faith, Hotch."

"I'm worried about her, Dave."

"Emily?"

Hotch nodded in reply. "We have been seeing each other."

"I know." Hotch looked over at Rossi. "Come on Aaron, you work with profilers. Did you honestly think that no one would figure it out?"

"Everyone knows?"

Rossi nodded, "I suspected it about two months ago. The entire team has known for the past month. She is strong and will survive this."

Lynch initiated a conference call with Hotch, Morgan and Reid. Once they were all connected he filled him in on the information he was able to gather on each of the warehouses. "The center warehouse has five floors. There is also a basement that serves as a receiving area and a small underground parking lot. Agent Reid your warehouse is one floor, no basement. Agent Morgan yours has three floors the top level is all offices."

"We've just pulled up," announced Hotch.

"What about you guys?"

"Five minutes away," said Morgan.

"Pulling up now," replied Reid.

"Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Reid I have programmed each of your phones to instantly start a conference call as soon as you call one of your phones," advised Lynch. "Once you are aware of the warehouse that they are in I will call for EMS to get there."

"Thank you. Okay, let the SWAT team confirm if they are in there. They have infrared cameras with them. Nobody moves into that building without my go."

"You got it, Hotch," said Gideon.

"Understood," replied Morgan. "We just pulled up."

* * *

Throughout the night, Garcia and JJ took turns sleeping while they kept an eye on Emily. She had yet to wake up from the last electric shock she received. It is morning now, and the sun is once again bringing its light into the room.

JJ woke up from her sleep and looked over at Garcia, "Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Garcia sadly replied. "Why do you think they shocked her more?"

"I don't know," replied JJ. "Maybe . . ."

JJ's reply was interrupted when they heard a slight groan coming from Emily. She called out in her sleep, "Aaron."

"She's calling for Hotch," said Garcia.

Emily started to regain consciousness. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. "Em? You ok?" asked JJ.

"My head hurts and my muscles ache all over. How long have I been out?"

"Hours," said Garcia. "You were calling for Hotch."

"I was? That's odd," Emily tried to cover it up, wishing to keep her relationship with their Unit Chief a secret.

"Em, you don't have to pretend anymore. We've known about you two for a month," said JJ.

"You have?" Emil asked.

"Hun, you work with profilers. How long did you think it would stay a secret?"

Emily smiled at her friends, "It's been three months. The guys know?"

Garcia nodded, "Em, do you remember what happened last night?"

Emily considered her answer for a second. She was a little confused and she tried to remember what had happened. "I remember machines being placed behind us." She thought some more. "Electricity."

"Yes," replied JJ. "It was some sort of electric shock interrogation or torture depending on how you looked at it."

"They asked us questions about the Milwaukee case," replied Garcia. "I-If they didn't like the answer they sent a shock through us."

"You were shocked the most, and you passed out from it," added JJ.

Emily nodded her head. "They blame me." Seeing the confused look on her friend's faces she continued. "I stopped Joseph Smith from killing his next victim. In their opinion I am the one that is responsible for getting him arrested. It only makes sense that I would be targeted. Look at the way the chairs are set-up, you two sitting across from me. This is their version of torture. They physically hurt me while they make you two watch."

"They'll be back," said Garcia.

"They are going to kill us," said JJ.

"No, they won't," said Emily. "They want us to admit that we set him up, that their brother is innocent. If we do that, then they will kill us. Keep telling the truth, it is the only way to keep us safe enough until help arrives."

"Safe?" questioned Garcia. "Emily, we keep doing that and, if you are right, they will keep hurting you more."

"I know," said Emily. "It will be okay."

Garcia was about to object further but she was cut off by JJ, "Pen, she's right."

"JJ . . ."

"I don't want her hurt either," said JJ. "Em is right. The only reason why we are still alive is because we have not admitted to what these guys think the truth is. We can't give them what they want."

The door to the room opened and the brothers stepped in. Paul and Tim took their places behind JJ and Garcia, while Brad stepped in front of Emily. "I see that you are awake, Agent Prentiss. Shall we continue with the interrogation?"

JJ and Garcia both looked at Emily with concern on their faces. Emily looked Brad in the eyes. "The truth has not changed from last night. Your brother was guilty of murdering those women." They all braced themselves expecting an electric shock to go through someone's body.

Instead Brad connected the back of his hand with Emily's right cheek. "I am tired of your lies," yelled Brad. "You made up those lies and forced your way into my brother's home. You interrupted a personal moment he was having with his girlfriend. You told my nephew a lie about being my brother's friend. ADMIT IT."

"I told your nephew that I was a friend of his father," admitted Emily. She looked at both Garcia and JJ.

JJ realized what Emily was about to do and tried to stop her, "Emily don't. . . "

Emily continued anyway with a determined look in her face staring into Brad's cold eyes. "I did not make up any lies about your brother. She was not his girlfriend. He was about to kill her."

Brad replied with backhanding Emily's left cheek harder than the other one. Her lip started to bleed and bruises were now becoming visible on both cheeks. JJ and Garcia both flinched at the second hit. Brad walked behind Emily. "You can both stop this. Just admit to everything."

"It was a clean arrest," Emily stated again. A violent wave of electricity went through her body.

* * *

Reid and Gideon joined the SWAT team at the back of their truck and looked on as the infrared scan was taken of the warehouse. Two SWAT officers were also searching the area around the warehouse for any sign that there had been activity there. "Anybody have anything?" Johnson asked her team members through their communication devices."

She was answered with a chorus of "Negative" from her team. "I am sorry but the infrared scan is negative also. They are not here."

Reid immediately dialed Hotch's phone. "Hotch they're not here."

"Okay, start towards the center warehouse. We'll let you know what we find."

-----

Morgan and Elle made their way to the SWAT team. The team leader sent six of his members inside two members for each floor. One carried a protective shield ready to return fire if they were attacked as the other followed closely behind with the infrared camera. The remaining member searched the grounds. In the back of the truck, Morgan and Elle watched the computer screen with Jacobs as the scans began.

"Sir, the grounds are clear," announced one of the members that were searching the outside.

"Sir, we have visual of a body in one of the rooms" came the voice of the SWAT member on the first floor.

Morgan's phone rang. Reid had initiated the conference calling explaining that his warehouse was clear

"Hotch SWAT located a body on the first floor," announced Morgan. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Gideon all tensed as they heard the news.

"Who is it?" asked Rossi.

"Can you confirm if it is one of the Agents?" asked Jacobs.

"Negative we need to actually go into the room. All we can see is that whoever it is has brown hair," his officer replied.

"Second Floor is clear," announced another officer.

"Move down to the First and complete the scan of that floor while Sanchez and Jones check on the person they found," Jacobs ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"We don't know who it is. Hotch," stated Morgan over the phone.

Elle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder continuing the explanation, "There is no heat source on the infrared scan. The only description they can get from the distance they are at is brown hair. The SWAT crew checking the second floor is on their way to the first floor to back them up so that they can get closer to the body."

"Sanchez, Jones, enter the room with extreme caution," warned Jacobs.

"Yes, Sir."

"Third Floor is clear," announced the officers checking the third floor.

"Head down towards the First Floor in case your assistance is needed."

"Yes Sir."

Sanchez and Jones entered the room moving cautiously towards the person lying on the floor. Upon looking closer, they saw that it was a man. "Sir we have a negative confirmation on the Agents. The unconscious body is male. Most likely OD'd on something."

"The rest of the First Floor is clear."

"Okay, everyone move out they must be at the center warehouse," announced Jacobs.

"It's not one of them," said Morgan relieved as he felt the tension leave his body. "We are on the way to you. They have to be there."

* * *

Brad looked down at an unconscious Emily and laughed. "Don't worry she's okay."

"Please she can't possibly take much more of this," pleaded Garcia.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon," Tim whispered into Garcia's ear. Garcia turned and looked at JJ with fear in her eyes.

Tim's cell phone rang. "Hello? . . . FBI?" He looked up at his brothers. "Are they still there? . . . I'm sure that they were given some wrong information. . . No, I can't make it there today. If they come to you looking for me just tell them that I am out of town."

JJ looked up at Tim as he mentioned FBI. She knew that it was no mistake that they were searching. Help was on the way. Her eyes met Garcia's with a hopeful glance.

"What's going on Tim?" asked Paul.

"The FBI is at my warehouse now. They are searching it."

"They figured it out," said Paul.

"You said so yourself," said Garcia. "They are the best profilers in the country. Did you honestly think it would take them longer to find out who you are?"

Brad nodded to Tim who pressed the button sending a shock through Garcia. When she recovered, Brad walked in front of her. The fear reappeared in Garcia's eyes as Brad spoke, "I'm sure that by now you've guessed that Agent is the main target for our torture, but that doesn't mean that we won't turn on either of you as well." He looked over at JJ and then at Paul. "Give a call to your security guy and see if they had their visit yet."

* * *

Gomez assigned a team of three officers to start the infrared scan from the fifth down. He instructed the remaining members to check out the area surrounding the warehouse. "Be aware of movement on the floor directly below you, and wait for my orders to move to the next floor." He sent them off to start their search.

Hotch held his breath when he heard that the dead body had brown hair. It seemed like it took forever to receive word that it was not Emily that was laying there. Hotch let out a sigh of relief as he hung up his phone. He walked with Rossi towards the back of the SWAT truck to join the SWAT team. "They have to be here," he told them.

"Fifth Floor is clear, Sir."

"Proceed to the Fourth Floor," said Gomez.

"We found tire tracks leading into the basement. There is no way to tell if it is delivery trucks, warehouse workers or the suspects."

"Stand down. Wait for further orders."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fourth Floor is clear, Sir."

"Proceed to the Third Floor."

Reid and Gideon rushed over to the back of the SWAT truck joining Hotch and Rossi. "Anything?" asked Reid.

"Top two floors are clear," answered Hotch.

"They found tire tracks but at this point we don't know if they are from deliveries or our Unsubs," added Rossi.

"Third Floor is clear, Sir."

"They will probably be on the first floor or in the basement. We know that Prentiss and Garcia were unconscious when they were abducted. If they pulled into the basement parking lot, they would have them somewhere close," said Gideon.

Gomez nodded his head in understanding. "Stand down and wait for further orders."

"Yes, Sir."

Morgan and Elle pull up to the warehouse and rushed over to them. "The top three floors are cleared," said Hotch. "We are all going to go in and search the remaining floors at the same time. Same orders as reported before. Do not engage unless you feel that their lives are in immediate danger." They all nodded their understanding.

Hotch called the BAU, "Lynch, get EMS to the center warehouse. We do not know for sure if they are here. Dispatch them anyway. Make sure that they ride in with no sirens. We do not want the Unsubs getting spooked." Satisfied by his answer Hotch hung up the phone.

Hotch turned back to his team. "Team I is waiting to check the second floor. Gomez will come up with Dave and I to the second floor. You guys take the First Floor and Basement four SWAT members to a floor. The other SWAT members surround the grounds to make sure the Unsubs do not escape. Cover every exit."

"We'll take the basement," said Morgan. Gideon and Reid nodded at Morgan.

"Everyone get into position. We start the search on my go." They all nodded as they moved into position.

Hotch and Rossi left Gideon and Reid at the first floor as they continued to the second floor and joined the SWAT team. Once they arrived, Hotched called. "Everyone set?"

"We're in position," answered Elle.

"We're ready," said Gideon.

"Slowly and quietly as possible start your search."

**A/N 2: I know!! I know!! I'm EVIL to leave it there. What can I say – I enjoy cliffhangers it keeps everyone interested. Questions to ask yourself: Are the ladies even being held at the center warehouse? If they are, what will happen when the Brothers realize that their time has run out? Will the girls make it out alive? **

**You won't have to wait too long the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So when I placed the last chapter up I promised another chapter would go up today. I intended for this chapter to also include the ladies arriving at the hospital, but since I try to always keep my promises I am uploading this chapter now. This chapter has the last torture scene. I had to connect it to the Milwaukee case, but do not worry - noone's heart gets taken.**

Paul looked at his brothers once he hung up his cell phone. "FBI left there ten minutes ago."

"I guess our play time has ended," said Brad. He turned to face Emily again. Bending down, he lightly tapped her cheeks attempting to wake her up. Emily's eyes opened slightly and she took a while to recognize the face in front of her. She was clearly weakened from her beatings and the electric shocks. "It seems Agent Prentiss that your friends have figured out where you are, but they will not be in time to save you." He turned around to face JJ and Garcia and took great pleasure in the fear that shown in their eyes. "It's time Agent Prentiss for you pay for your crimes of deceit against our brother, and Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia will get to watch the whole thing as their punishment for assisting you."

Emily looked at her two friends, seeing the tears forming in their eyes, she responded, "Go to hell."

Brad laughed again as he moved to a table located near the far wall. He returned to them with what looked like a hammer and a metal stake. "According to your reports, you claim that my outlined where the heart was with marker and then he used tools similar than this to carve the hearts out of the women that he supposedly kidnapped. Is that true?"

Emily just stared at him with wide eyes. She figured that she would be beaten and that the threat of being killed was there, but she never thought that she would suffer the same death as those women. "Agent Prentiss is that true?"

His raised voice seemed to pull Emily back to full awareness. "Yes," she whispered.

Brad removed a knife from his pocket and ripped the sweater that Emily was wearing, revealing her chest. "A red marker to map out the heart," Brad said as he held the marker up for her to see. He picked up the tools holding the stake in position. "Just a few light taps for practice," he whispered to her with a wink.

_Tap._

-----

Hotch, Rossi and SWAT Team I cleared the Second Floor and made their way down stairs. They reached the first floor and Hotch looked down the hallway, noticing that Gideon and Reid were only halfway through the First Floor. Apparently there were a lot more offices on the first floor than the Second Floor. He ordered the SWAT team accompanying him to assist in the search of the First Floor while he and Rossi continued on to the Basement.

-----

Emily groaned at the pain radiating in her chest.

"Does it hurt? Wait till he goes full force and that thing rips through your flesh and muscles," laughed Paul.

"Just admit you set my brother up and it will all end quickly."

_Tap_

Tears started to fall from Emily's eyes. "STOP IT!!" yelled JJ.

-----

Morgan stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the scream. "That's JJ." He called into the devise on his wrist, "They're in the basement. Get down here now." Morgan and Elle led the SWAT team down the hallway. The other two teams quickly made their way to retreat to the basement of the warehouse

-----

_Tap_

The pain was too unbearable for Emily. She let out a scream. Garcia and JJ begged for Brad to stop his attack.

Morgan looked up and saw Hotch and Rossi approaching from the other end of the hallway as they heard the screams coming from the room they now approached. Derek looked through the window on the door and he saw what was causing the cries of panic from the ladies inside.

He saw JJ and Garcia pulling at the rope that bound their wrists behind them. One brother stood behind each of them gripping their shoulders in an attempt to keep them still. Then Morgan looked at Emily. The third brother stood in front of her with his arms at his side. Emily looked so weak.

"Morgan what is that in his hands?" asked Elle as she saw Brad raise his hands up.

Reid, Gideon and their accompanying SWAT Team Members joined them outside the room. Hotch's eyes widened as he looked in the window. Fearing for Emily's life as he recognized the instruments in Brad's hands he uttered the command, "Move in."

The tears stopped flowing from Emily's eyes now and she stopped pleading. She just stared ahead as her body went into shock from the torture. "Goodbye Agent Prentiss," said Brad.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Brad placed the stake against her chest once again. He raised his arm up, getting ready to deliver the powerful blow to break through her skin.

The door flew open, "FBI DROP THE HAMMER, SMITH," yelled Derek Morgan.

Brad looked up at him and smiled as he turned back to Emily. His arm brought the hammer down towards the stake.

A shot rang out from Elle's gun.

Brad fell to the floor before he could complete his task.

Morgan ran over to Emily and untied the rope around her wrists. Elle checked on Brad. The bullet hit him successfully in his heart. Two SWAT Team members came over to take the body away.

Rossi and Hotch held their guns on Paul and Tim as SWAT officers arrested them and led them out into the hallway. Reid ran to get the paramedics, while Gideon ran behind Garcia and Rossi ran behind JJ to free them and make sure they were okay. Hotch just stood there looking at Emily.

As soon as they felt the ropes removed from their wrists, JJ and Garcia tried to stand up and move to see if Emily was okay. Rossi and Gideon each placed their hands on the shoulders of their friends. "You need to sit back down and wait for the paramedics to check you two out. Don't worry Morgan is helping Emily," said Gideon.

Recognizing the unexpected voice, "Gideon?!" she exclaimed. He smiled at Garcia.

At the same moment JJ noticed who the Agent was that got the shot off that killed Brad. "Elle?"

Elle turned towards her friends smiling. She knelt down in front of JJ, placing her hands on JJ's lap. "Are you okay?" JJ nodded. "Garcia, you okay?"

Garcia also nodded in reply and the she turned and looked at Emily. "Emily? . . . Derek why isn't she answering?" she cried.

"She's in shock baby girl," replied Derek as he took his coat off and placed it around Emily's shoulders.

Reid came back into the room with the paramedics closely behind them.

A paramedic made her way to JJ, but she waved her off. "I'm fine. Emily needs help."

The paramedics' arrival seemed to bring Hotch back to reality. "JJ, Emily is being taken care of. See?" says Hotch, pointing out the paramedics that are with Emily. "You and Garcia both need to be checked out and taken to the hospital."

"Come on," said Reid, "I'll help you get on the stretcher." JJ nodded her head as she stood with the help of Reid and Hotch. The paramedics strapped JJ onto the stretcher and wheeled her out.

Elle looked over at her former Unit Chief, "Hotch?"

Knowing exactly what she was asking he nodded and Elle ran after the stretcher to accompany JJ to the hospital. Another team was finishing strapping Garcia into her stretcher. Hotch tapped Morgan on the shoulder, "Go with Garcia." Morgan nodded as she followed the stretcher out to the waiting ambulance. Hotch looked at the three remaining Agents. "I want you three to take the SUVs and go to the hospital. I will ride with Prentiss. Under no circumstance are we to leave any of them alone. I want them to know that at least one of us is with them at all times." They all nodded and left the room glancing back at the paramedics working on Emily.

Rossi placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder, "She'll be okay, Aaron."

"Thanks Dave. Can you call into the BAU and fill them in?"

"Of course."

"Agent Hotchner," called Jacobs.

Hotch turned around to see the SWAT Team Leaders standing near the chairs that JJ and Garcia were in.

"These machines are hooked up to each of the chairs. All they needed to do was push this button and electricity would run from the machine to the chair," said Gomez.

"They were electrocuted?" asked Hotch.

"That would explain why the other two women had difficulty standing," said the paramedic. "Electric shocks can mess with the nerves. It is not permanent though."

"What about Emily?" asked Hotch.

"She took the worse of it. Bruises on both cheeks, heavy bruising on her chest and I would probably be correct to guess that that she had the worse dose of electricity. It will take time, but she should be okay. We have to get her to the hospital now." The paramedics finished securing Emily to the stretcher.

Hotch turned back to the SWAT Team Leaders, "Thank you for your assistance." He shook each of their hands.

"Our pleasure, Sir," said Johnson.

"We are just glad that we were able to get to them before anymore pain was caused," added Gomez.

"Agent Hotchner, are you riding along?" asked the paramedic.

"Yes, I am," he answered as he turned and followed them. Taking out his cell phone, Hotch called both Morgan and Elle and told them about the electric shock machines. Hotch held Emily's hand in his, "Hang in there Emily, we are going to get you the help you need."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! for the reviews. I hope that those of you that have not reviewed are actually enjoying this story. School and work have made it hard to get this chapter up and I am sorry that it took so long. I might have another chapter up by tomorrow, since school and my job have both closed due to the snow!!**

Emily was laying unconscious in the ambulance as they sped to the hospital. Still holding her hand in his, Hotch looked up at the paramedic as they rode towards the hospital. "Could you please call ahead an alert the hospital so that JJ and Garcia could get the care they needed?"

The paramedic nodded as he picked up his radio. "GWU, please be advised that three members of the FBI are enroute each of them have been subjected to electric shock torture at different levels throughout the past twenty-four hours. Agent Prentiss has received the worse of the shocks. We are fifteen minutes from the hospital. The other two should be arriving shortly, we are unaware as to how much of a shock they received," announced the paramedic sitting in the back of the ambulance with Emily and Hotch.

"This is GWU the doctors and nurses have been informed and will be waiting outside for your arrival."

"Thank you," said Hotch.

-----

The ambulances transporting JJ and Garcia pulled up to the emergency room of George Washington University Hospital. There were a team of doctors and nurses awaiting their arrival. The stretchers were immediately pulled out from the ambulances. "Trauma rooms 1 and 2," called the doctor as she pointed to each of the stretchers. A group of doctors and nurses nodded as they accompanied the paramedics to the trauma room with Morgan and Elle following them closely. The doctors stopped them just outside the examination rooms promising that they would let them in as soon as their friends were examined.

"Agent Jareau, I'm Dr. Jane Martin. Can you tell me if you are hurting anywhere?"

She looked up at the doctor. She shook her head and replied, "I'm fine, just a little tired." JJ looked to her left and saw Garcia in the next room.

"Okay," replied the doctor as she placed the stethoscope to JJ's chest. "Can you take a few deep breaths for me?" JJ nodded as she took in the first breath. "That's good, can you take another one?" asked the doctor as she moved the stethoscope to the other side of JJ's chest. JJ complied. "Can you sit up for me?" JJ moved forward and the doctor placed the stethoscope on her back. "And one last deep breath for me." JJ breathed in and saw that satisfied look on the doctors face as she helped JJ lay down again. "Your chest and lungs sound clear, but I still want to get some x-ray's just to make sure." The doctor than noticed the loose bandages on JJ's wrists that the paramedics had applied.

"I tried to free myself from the ropes," explained JJ quietly as the doctor examined her wrists.

The doctor looked up at JJ. "We're going to clean the burns and cuts and put some bandages on them. I'm also going to set you up with some IV antibiotics to make sure that you don't develop an infection. We were informed of the electric shocks you received. Can you tell me how strong and how often you were shocked?" JJ thought for a second as the memory of seeing Emily get shocked flew back to her mind. "Agent Jareau?" asked the doctor as JJ seemed to find the words to say.

"Twice last night," she answered. "They weren't strong, enough to make my body shake. It was hard to breathe right after, but it is better now."

"Did they drug you?"

"We woke up yesterday morning with headaches tied to the chairs. We surmised that we had been drugged when we were kidnapped." JJ looked at Garcia through the closed doors to her left.

"She's in good hands. I will check on her when I am finished here, okay?"

JJ nodded, "Where's Emily?"

"She is on the way. I expect the ambulance to be here in about five minutes," the doctor answered. "The paramedics have reported that she is in worst condition than the two of you."

Tears filled JJ's eyes, "She was shocked more and physically hurt as well. We couldn't help her. We just sat there and watched."

"Don't worry she is going to be fine. She'll take a little more time to heal and will probably need to be in the hospital for a few days but she will be fine." JJ smiled thankfully at the doctor's comforting words. "I'm going to run some test to make sure that there are still no drugs left in your body. We are going to keep you overnight for observation, okay?" JJ nodded and smiled as the doctor turned to leave.

Dr. Martin turned towards the nurse before she left the room. "Nurse Jones can you go out to the hallway and make sure the Agents know I will be out there to speak with them after I check on Ms. Garcia." The nurse nodded as she left the room.

Dr. Martin walked through the doors connecting JJ and Garcia's room. She noticed how tired the blonde woman looked, but she suspected that anyone who went through the ordeal these women experienced would look the same. "Ms. Garcia, my name is Dr. Martin."

"Is JJ okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine. We are keeping her overnight for some observation."

"Ms. Garcia has some labored breathing and dehydration. I have set her up with some IV fluids," stated Dr. James. Dr. Cliff James had been taken care of Garcia since she was brought into the hospital. "She was shocked twice, the last time being this morning some time before they were rescued," he continued.

Dr. Martin looked at Penelope, "That is the reason for your slight breathing problems. It will pass do not worry." She looked back to Dr. James, "Make sure you send a blood sample to the lab. Have them check for traces of drugs. Agent Jareau informed me that they were most likely drugged when they were kidnapped."

"Chloroform?" asked Dr. James.

"Most likely," replied Dr. Martin. She placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder. "I am also going to have you admitted overnight just for observation. I will see what I can do about getting you and Agent Jareau in the same room."

"Thank you," replied Garcia.

A nurse opened the door to Garcia's trauma room. "Dr. Martin the third ambulance is pulling up now."

"Thank you. Put her in Trauma Room 3. Set her up with IV fluids and take some blood immediately to run a tox screen. Dr. James, please inform the Agents waiting outside that they can visit with Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia." He nodded and left the room. Dr. Martin saw Garcia's concerned look as the stretcher carrying her unconscious friend and co-worker was wheeled into the room next to hers. "She will be okay," said the doctor trying to assure her as she left the room.

-----

Elle and Morgan stood outside the hospital trauma rooms watching their friends being examined - Elle looking in on JJ and Morgan on Garcia. Morgan looked to his right as Reid, Gideon and Rossi hurried down the hallway towards them.

"How are they?" asked Gideon.

"JJ is dehydrated and tired, but the paramedics say she'll be fine," said Elle.

"Pen's suffering from dehydration and lack of sleep. Her breathing was also a little shallow on the way here," added Morgan.

"There both more worried about Agent Prentiss," said Elle.

"How is she doing?" asked Morgan.

"They were getting her on the stretcher when we left. She's has spoken yet, but the paramedics say she'll be fine," said Reid.

"Hotch is riding along with her they should be pulling up any second," added Rossi.

"Hotch wants at least one of us to always be with them. He doesn't want them alone." They all nodded their understanding.

They looked up as a nurse came out of JJ's room and walked towards them. "Dr. Martin is checking on Ms. Garcia than she will come out here and give you an update on them both. Once she does that you will be able to sit with them both."

"Thank you," responded Gideon. The group looked up as they heard people rushing towards them from the front entrance.

"It's Emily," stated Morgan.

They watched as the nurses held back Hotch. He stood at the door watching them work on her.

A doctor walked out of Garcia's room. "Hotch," called Rossi waving him over, knowing that the Unit Chief would want to hear how JJ and Garcia were doing.

"I'm Dr. Cliff James. I took care of Ms. Garcia when she was brought in, and Dr. Martin, who is now with Agent Prentiss, took care of Agent Jareau."

"How are they doing?" asked Hotch.

"Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia are both going to be fine. They were both drugged and we are going to assume that Agent Prentiss was as well. We are guessing it was chloroform or something similar and that it was used to render them unconscious when they were each kidnapped. We won't know for sure until the results of the blood tests come back. We are treating them both for dehydration and we will be keeping them overnight just for observation. Dr. Martin is going to arrange for them to be placed in the same room."

"Dr. James, Penelope's breathing was a little off during the ambulance ride here," stated Morgan.

The doctor nodded. "There is nothing to worry about. That is normal with electrical shock injuries."

"Electrical shock?" questioned Reid.

"When you all left the SWAT team inspected those machines that were attached to the chairs they were sitting on. Apparently they were used to send electric shocks," explained Hotch.

"Oh my God," said Elle as she placed her hand over her mouth and looked at JJ.

"Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia have both confirmed that they were shocked twice. Agent Jareau's last shock took place last night, while Ms. Garcia's shock took place at some point before you all entered the room. That is the cause for her labored breathing and it will clear up once her body has had the chance to recover," added the doctor. "You can all go in and visit with them, and either myself or Dr. Martin will be with you shortly to give you an update on Agent Prentiss."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Gideon as the doctor left them and joined the group taking care of Emily.

"Hotch, what's going on, man. She was conscious when we left the room," said Morgan.

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not sure. As soon as they put her on the stretcher she lost consciousness."

"What did the paramedics say?" asked Rossi.

"That she'll be okay. She's dehydrated and went through a lot physically. I think that once she saw that JJ and Garcia were okay, she finally gave in to the exhaustion." Hotch looked at both JJ and Garcia. He saw them each looking towards the room where Emily was being treated. "Let's get in there and keep them company. I'm sure they would appreciate some friendly faces while we all wait for news about Emily."

They split up into two groups – Reid, Elle and Gideon went into JJ's room and Hotch, Rossi and Morgan visited Garcia.

Through her peripheral vision, JJ could see her friends walk into the room. Keeping her eyes focused on Emily she spoke, "She's unconscious."

"It's just exhaustion," said Reid as he got closer to her bed. "She'll be fine."

JJ turned to her friends and gave them a small smile as tears started to form in her eyes. Elle put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. You're all safe now and the doctors say that you will all recover." Elle leaned down and pulled her friend into a hug.

-----

Garcia looked at the door as soon as she heard her friends walk through. "How are you doing, Baby Girl?"

"I'm tired," she answered. "What's going on with Emily?"

"She's going to be fine," said Rossi.

"She's strong," said Hotch as he looked into Emily's room.

Garcia followed the direction of Hotch's gaze. "They wanted her to admit that we framed their brother. That he was innocent."

"She refused," stated Morgan.

Garcia nodded, "She couldn't lie, no matter how much pain she was in. She knew that once she told them what they wanted to hear that we would be dead. We knew that you were all coming for us. We had to trust in that."

"Baby girl, you know that nothing was going to stop us from finding you three."

Dr. Martin walked into the room. "Can you prop open the doors connecting with Agent Jareau's room," she asked the nurse. The nurse move forward completed the doctor's request.

All eyes in both rooms fell on Dr. Martin as she began to update them on Emily's condition. "Agent Prentiss is stable. She has bruises on both cheeks and her chest area. As with Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia, we are treating her for dehydration and we have sent her blood to be tested since we are assuming that she was drugged as well."

"She's still unconscious," stated Hotch as he looked at Emily laying on the stretcher.

The doctor nodded, "And she will be for a while. From my conversation with Agent Jareau, I gather that she took the brunt of the abuse. Her body is just recovering. Once she is fully hydrated and rested she should start to wake up."

Two orderlies walked into each of the rooms. "I was successful in getting to two of you in the same room. You can all follow them upstairs. I will join you once we have Agent Prentiss settled in her room." Dr. Martin then turned and left the room.

"You guys go ahead," said Hotch. "I am going to stay down here. I want her to be able to see a familiar face when she wakes up." They all nodded and smiled as they watched their friend enter Emily's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming in!! I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. **

**

* * *

Three hours later**

The entire team, minus Hotch gathered in JJ and Garcia's hospital room. Hotch was still with Emily, who at this point was moved to a private room in the ICU. She has yet to regain consciousness. Rossi has just returned from keeping Hotch company for the last half hour.

"How is she?" asked JJ.

"No change," replied Rossi.

"And Hotch?" asked Garcia.

"He's still refusing to shut his eyes."

"He's afraid that she will wake up while he is asleep," observed Gideon.

"Emily finally admitted to us that they were together," said JJ.

"It was clear in his eyes how much he worried about her," said Elle.

"It's amazing that they thought that they could keep it a secret. After all, they work with profilers," said Reid with a small smile.

"That was one thing that Brad got right," said Rossi.

"What do you mean?" asked Reid.

"This unit," he explained. "It's filled with the best profilers in the country."

Hearing this caused JJ to shudder as she could still hear Brad saying those words. She looked over at Garcia and saw that she was thinking the same thing.

Garcia's grip on Morgan's hand tightened when JJ spoke the words. "Baby girl, you okay?" asked Morgan.

"I'm fine. He . . . Brad kept referring to everyone as just that. He would speak it in a mocking tone, convinced that you were all wrong about his brother."

Elle looked from Garcia to JJ and noticed the faraway look in her eyes. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything okay?"

"I just keep going back to the moment when you all came into that room. You were the last one I pictured walking in and shooting Brad," she answered.

"And Gideon," said Garcia, "I didn't even see you enter the room. I thought I had passed out and was dreaming that you were there when I heard you speaking behind me."

"Hotch knew he was going to need some extra help. He was also worried that his feelings for Emily would cloud his reasoning. He didn't want there to be more stress placed on the shoulders of Morgan, Reid and David than needed, so he called me to help. We figured that having a full team would be the best to find you all safely."

"I had just finished a case when Gideon called me after he hung up with Hotch. He filled me in on what he knew and we were back at the BAU in an hour," finished Elle.

"Thank you both," said JJ.

"I did the wrong thing just getting up and leaving," said Gideon. "But, it wasn't because I stopped caring about any of you." He shook his head. "I somehow lost the trust in my decisions. With everything that happened with Frank and Sarah, and then those college kids, I was second guessing whether I was able to do this job anymore. I took my vacation time, and then I went back to the academy to teach behavioral analysis classes."

"Does that mean you're ready to come back?" asked Morgan.

Gideon shook his head, "I don't know if I will ever be ready to come back full time. I am willing to assist when it is needed, Hotch knows that. This was personal. No matter what we go through in our lives, we are still a family. The things we've seen and experienced no one can understand. It bonds us all in a special way. I forgot about that, and it took almost losing three members of my family to realize that."

The room stayed silent for a while until Garcia spoke, "How long do you think it will be till she wakes up?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer," said Reid.

"I'm going to go and keep Hotch company," said Gideon as he left the room.

* * *

Gideon quietly entered Emily's room. He had stopped by the cafeteria on his way and was holding two cups of coffee. He saw Hotch sitting next to her bed holding her hand whispering to her. For a moment, Gideon thought that she had woken, but when he was nearer to the bed, he realized she was still asleep. He looked down at Emily and noticed that the bruises on her cheeks have turned a darker shade of purple.

Hotch never looked up to acknowledge that he was there, he just kept staring at her. Gideon handed him the cup of coffee causing Hotch to finally look away from Emily. He rubbed his teary eyes.

"She hasn't woken up yet," said Hotch.

"She will. She is going to be okay," said Gideon.

"I know that," he replied.

"How long have you been together?" he asked. Hotch gave him a surprised look. "Aaron even the most skilled profilers drop their defenses when their loved ones are in danger."

Aaron let a small smile appear on his face. "Three months. The whole team knows, I guess."

Gideon nodded his head in agreement. "Emily told the girls, but they already knew."

"We knew that they had their suspicions. We were just trying to keep it separate from work until I was able to speak with Strauss." He looked over at Emily, "Jason, I just want to see her eyes. To take her in my arms and tell her that I love her."

"You will," said Gideon. "You heard the doctor. She is going to be fine and you will get that chance."

"After my divorce with Haley, I never thought that I would ever feel the same way about another woman. I was right, I feel so much more for Emily. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't . ." Hotch couldn't continue the sentence. He just took lent down and kissed Emily's hand that he was already holding in his own, imagining that she was squeezing it as he kissed it.

The next thing heard, was a slight groan escape her lips. He looked up at her realizing that he wasn't imagining her tightened grasp. She was starting to wake up. "I'm here Em. Come on, wake up," he spoke to her standing up and moving closer to her face.

"Aaron?"

"Yes it's me honey. Open your eyes." A big smile finally showed on his face as her eyes opened and met hers. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"I love you." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

Tears formed in Emily's eyes, "I love you, too." Aaron wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was then that Emily heard someone else in the room as the person moved closer to the bed. "Gideon," she stated.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, and in pain," she admitted.

"I'm going to go and inform the nurse that you have woken up and then go and let the others know as well," said Gideon as placed a comforting hand on Emily's legs.

"Thank you," said Hotch.

"Aaron, JJ and Garcia are they . . . "

Knowing what she was asking he interrupted her question. "They are fine. They have been admitted overnight just for observation to make sure that there are no complications from the shocks that they received."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse walked into the room. "I hear that someone has finally woken up," she said with a smile. "I am just going to take your blood pressure. The doctor is on the way to check you out as we speak."

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Emily.

"About five hours," Hotch answered. "You lost consciousness just after the paramedics got you into the ambulance."

The doctor walked into the room. "Agent Prentiss, my name is Dr. Martin. I took care of you when you were brought into the ER this afternoon."

"Hello, please, call me Emily," she answered.

Dr. Martin smiled and then asked the nurse, "How are her vitals?" The nurse handed Emily's chart to the doctor. "Your blood pressure is still a little low but it is better than when you were brought in. There are some bruises on your left breast. I need to listen to your heart beats so I have to place this on your chest." Seeing Emily nod her understanding, the doctor placed the chest piece of the stethoscope carefully. Emily winced at the soreness as it connected with her skin. "Okay Emily I want you to take some deep breaths but don't force it, you're respiratory system is still recovering from the shocks."

Emily took a few deep breaths. The third one sending her into a coughing fit. Hotch gave her a cup of water, "Take a sip, Em. It will help."

"Very good," said the doctor, "the coughing fits are expected as you're body continues to recover. They will become less frequent so don't worry about them." She gave Emily a reassuring smile and continued, "I know that Agent Gideon is on his way up to inform everyone else that you have woken. I am allowing let them all to come into the room to visit."

"Will JJ and Garcia be able to come as well?" asked Emily.

The doctor nodded her head. "They are both recovering fine and are only being kept hear just as a precaution. Plus, I doubt that anyone would be able to keep them from coming." She added with a chuckle.

"You are right about that," confirmed Hotch.

"The nurse is going to give you some pain meds and you might fall asleep while they are in the room," advised the doctor.

Emily shook her head. "I'll be okay."

"This is no time to be your stubborn self, Em," argued Hotch.

"Aaron, I need to make sure for myself that JJ and Garcia are okay." Tears formed in her eyes as she continued, "I tried to protect them. I need to see with my own eyes that they are okay." He just smiled at his girlfriend as he once again wiped her tears from her cheeks. He looked up at the doctor.

"Okay," agreed the doctor. "Emily, you have to promise me that once the pain is too unbearable that you let us give you the medication."

"I promise," answered Emily, nodding her head.

"Okay then, I will be back in about a half hour to check on you," promised the doctor as she turned to leave.

Finally alone Hotch kissed Emily again. "I was so worried that I would never see you again," he admitted."

"I heard what you were saying before I woke up," she admitted. "I feel the same way about you, Aaron. It was the need to see you again that gave me the strength to get through everything that happened these past two days. I told JJ and Garcia about us. Apparently they already figured it out," she said with a smile.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Hotch.

"It did at first, I thought we did a good job covering it up, but they are just too good at their jobs."

There was a knock on the door and both Emily and Hotch smiled at the faces walking through the door. Gideon was pushing JJ in a wheelchair followed by Garcia being pushed by Morgan and the rest of the team.

"Em, are you okay," asked JJ as her and Garcia were wheeled closer to the bed.

"I'm in a little pain but I'll be fine," she answered. "Are you two okay?" she asked them.

"We're fine," said Garcia. "I was so scared when he picked up those tools," she continued as tears formed in her eyes.

"Pen, I'm fine, just a few bruises and no permanent damage," assured Emily as she smiled at her. Emily than looked around at her friends, her eyes falling on the one person she could not recognize.

Hotch saw the confusion on Emily's face. "Em, I would like you to meet Agent Elle Greenaway. I called her and Gideon in to help us look for you three."

"Hello," said Emily, hoping that no one in the room could pick on how uncomfortable she was meeting the Agent whom she replaced.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Prentiss," said Elle feeling a little uncomfortable herself.

"Please, you helped save my life. I have heard a lot of good things about you from when you were with the BAU. You are part of this family. No formalities needed." Elle smiled at Emily's remark and the tension in the room seemed to have been lifted with Emily's spoken words. Emily turned her attention back to her now public boyfriend. "What about Brad and his brother's?"

"How much do you remember?" asked JJ.

Emily turned her head towards JJ. They locked eyes for a while as Emily seemed to be trying to remember the events that took place that morning. "Brad was standing over me. He had taken a marker and drew something on my chest."

"It was a circle mapping out where your heart is," said JJ.

"He picked up something in his hands. I felt cold metal on my chest." Emily started to experience another coughing fit as she gasped for air, the memory she was experiencing causing her to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, honey," said Hotch. "Take some slow breaths . . . Here take a few sips of water . . . Better?"

Emily nodded as the coughing fit subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

JJ continued for Emily, "He wanted to kill you the same way that Joseph Smith killed his victims, but he thought he would put you through one last round of torture." JJ swallowed as she braced herself and readied to continue explaining. "He put the metal stake against you and tapped it with the hammer. You were screaming in pain. We were screaming, begging him to stop."

Tears were now visibly running down the cheeks of all three women as they relived that horrifying moment. JJ continued, "After a few of the hits you seemed to have slipped into shock. You were staring ahead but you were not really looking at anything. I-I don't know if that makes any sense." JJ shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes.

Emily just nodded at JJ letting her know that it did and she asked JJ to continue. "Well," said JJ noticeably having trouble explaining the next part. "Brad noticed that you were not screaming anymore so . . . so he said it was time . . . for you to d-die. He raised his arm . . . ready to make the l-last blow powerful enough to cut through your skin." JJ couldn't continue her voice drifted off.

Morgan spoke up continuing the story for JJ. "We were outside the room. Looking in, Elle was the first to notice what Brad was holding in his hands. We saw him raise the hammer and heard JJ and Garcia screaming for him to stop. We busted into the room at the same time that he was bringing the hammer down. Elle shot him before he was able to make contact with the stake. A second later and . . ."

"Paul and Tim were both arrested and they are facing a long time in jail. Three counts of kidnapping a federal employee and one count of attempted murder of a federal agent – they'll be spending the rest of their lives in a federal prison," said Hotch as he wiped the tears from his and Emily's eyes.

Emily looked around and saw the tears in each of her friend's eyes as the story of those scary moments were told. She settled her gaze on Elle. "So you just didn't _help_ save me. You literally _saved _my life. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem enough."

"I'll take it," said Elle as she wiped the tears from her own eyes and smiled.

Emily smiled back, "Thank you." She looked at Aaron, "Aaron my parents, they are in Europe."

"They already know. It took us a while, but we were able to track them down. They're plane is due to land in about an hour. Strauss is picking them up personally and bringing them here," he replied to her.

"Strauss? What are we going to do? After what happened, I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore," cried Emily.

"Shhh calm down honey or you will cause yourself to have another coughing fit," said Hotch as he ran his hand over her head. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He bent down and kissed Emily.

Dr. Martin walked into the room with the nurse behind him. As promised, it had been a half hour since her last visit. "How are you feeling, Emily?"

"I think I am ready for the pain medication," admitted Emily.

The doctor smiled at her. "I figured you would be." The nurse walked over to Emily's IV and injected the medication. "In about five minutes you will probably start to feel sleepy. Don't fight it you need your rest, and so do our other two patients," said Dr. Martin as she pointed to JJ and Garcia.

Taking the hint Derek spoke up, "Come on, Baby Girl, let's get you back to your room."

"We'll be back later, Em," said JJ as Reid took hold of her wheelchair and followed behind Garcia and Morgan. Elle left the room with them leaving Gideon and Rossi behind with Hotch and Emily.

"Okay," Emily called back to her friends. She turned her head and looked at Hotch. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," he told her.

She knew the he was lying to her. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," he answered with a smile.

Emily yawned as the medication started to work. "Once I am a sleep, you sit in that chair in the corner and sleep as well."

"I don't want to be asleep when you wake up again. I don't want you to be alone," he said shaking his head.

"Aaron, please. You are no good to me if you don't get any rest. Besides, I am fine, and I am sure that Gideon, Rossi or any of the others will gladly stay here so that if I wake up and you are asleep I will not be alone."

"She's right, Aaron," said Gideon. "We'll be here."

Hotch let out a deep sigh. "Okay you win, but if anything goes wrong wake me up." They nodded in agreement and Emily let sleep overcome her as she was satisfied that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N2: Up next: The Prentiss' arrive with Strauss and they find out about their daughter's new boyfriend!! I'm in the middle of midterms as school so I am not too sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Section Chief Strauss waited on the tarmac as the plane carrying Emily's Parents taxied to the FBI SUVs that were awaiting their arrival. Strauss watched as Allen Prentiss first exited the plane and then turned to help his wife as she walked down the stairs. The couple walked towards the director. She could see that the Ambassador had been crying.

It was no secret at Quantico that the relationship between Emily and her mother did not have the typical mother-daughter relationship that one would think would be present. Their relationship did get better after the Ambassador asked the BAU to help with a kidnapping case.

Strauss held her hand out to shake their hands. "Ambassador Prentiss, Mr. Prentiss I trust you had a safe flight."

"Yes, thank you," answered Allen. "How is our daughter?"

"Let's get in the car. I am sure that you are anxious to see Agent Prentiss. I will fill you in on her condition on our way," said Strauss.

They entered the SUV - Strauss sat in the front on the passenger side, while the Prentiss' sat in the backseat. As the driver turned the car in the direction of the hospital, Elizabeth Prentiss spoke for the first time. "How is Emily?"

Strauss turned in her seat to face them. She took a deep breath before she continued. This was the one thing she hated about her job – speaking to the families of an injured or fallen Agent. "Agent Prentiss . . . Emily received a great amount of torture while she, Agent Jareau and TA Garcia were held captive. When they were found, they were all showed signs of dehydration. Emily received numerous electrical shocks, she has bruises on her face and a cut on her lip and she also has some bruising on her chest from the tapping of a metal stake. She went into shock once they were rescued and it took a few hours before she woke up."

"Oh my God," answered the Ambassador as she placed a hand over her mouth and her husband pulled her in to a tight hug for comfort. In the view of the public and her coworkers – the Ambassador seemed unemotional. Strauss even believed that she was the one who had taught Emily how to compartmentalize. All those barriers that Elizabeth Prentiss put up came suddenly crashing as she listened to the injuries her daughter had received. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, she will be fine. The doctors want to keep her in the hospital for a few days. She will then be placed on a month medical leave from the bureau. I suspect it will take her longer to heal emotionally. We will provide her with counselors and anything she needs to recover fully," answered Strauss. She looked out the front window before continuing. "When we spoke earlier I informed you about the theory that we had as to who these people were," said Strauss.

"Yes," Allen answered. "It was something to do with an old case that they worked on. The brother's of a man they helped to arrest was responsible."

"That's correct. It seems that they believed that their brother was framed. Joseph Smith was kidnapping woman and he would maliciously carve out their hearts while they were still alive. Your daughter is the Agent directly responsible for their arrest. That is why she received the worse punishment."

"How are the other women?" he asked.

"Agent Jareau and TA Garcia were also shocked a couple of times. Like I said they were not physically harmed to the extent of your daughter. They were, however, put through a great amount of physical torture as t**hey had to sit there unable to help their teammate and friend as she was tortured. The members of her team have not left their sides since they were all rescued. Agent Jareau and Ms. Garcia are sharing one room and Emily is in a private room. I expect that the team will be split up between the two rooms."**

"**We're here, Ma'am," announced Agent Lewis as he pulled the SUV into the hospital. **

It had been an hour since they all arrived back into JJ and Garcia's room. Both women had fallen asleep almost immediately once they were lying back in their beds. Morgan, Reid and Elle sat around them. Morgan was on one side of Garcia, Elle sat in the middle of the two beds and Reid was on the other side of JJ. Eventually they also succumbed to the exhaustion that their bodies felt.

Garcia laid on her hospital bed trapped in a dream.

_She was still tied to the chair in the basement of that warehouse. Shock after shock ripped through her body as she watched Brad tape the metal stake against Emily's chest. Emily was screaming for him to stop. She was screaming for help. Garcia tried to free herself but the electric shocks were keeping her from successfully get her hands freed. Brad turned around and laughed as he brought the hammer swiftly down and the stake ripped through Emily's body. _

"Stop," she cried as her body tossed and turned on the bed.

Morgan awoke as he felt the bed move and saw the terrified look on her face and realized that she was still asleep and dreaming.

"Baby girl, wake up," Morgan said as he shook her shoulder. The others in the room started to wake up.

"Emily!" Garcia cried once more as her dream still tortured her and she sat up in her bed. She looked around a little confused.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You are all safe now," he lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes. Garcia finally let out the breath that she did not know she was holding. Tears were falling down from her eyes.

"You okay, Pen," asked JJ as she got up from her own bed and went to hold her friend's hand.

Garcia nodded her head. "It seemed so real. I could feel the shocks going through my body. Brad was taking the hammer and I saw the stake go into Emily." Garcia started to cry as she explained this. Tears formed in JJ's eyes now as she was able to picture the horror that was Garcia's dream. Morgan pulled Garcia into a tight reassuring hug as Reid and Elle both made their way to the bed.

Elle wrapped her arms around JJ's shoulder. "Pen, listen to me. That was just a dream. Emily is safe. Gideon promised that once she wakes up from her nap that he will come in here and get us and you will be able to see for yourself that she is fine."

The nurse walked in and saw everyone standing around Garcia's bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," answered Reid. "She just had a nightmare."

The nurse just nodded as she looked at Garcia with sympathetic eyes. "I wish I could tell you that it won't happen again, but I can't. It is normal to experience nightmares after what you had experienced. It will take time but they will become less frequent. If you want, I could give you something that will help you to get to sleep so that you can get some more rest." Garcia shook her head. "Okay but promise you will let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

"I promise," answered Garcia.

It was then that the nurse realized that JJ was standing next to her. Turning towards JJ, she had a frown on her face. "Agent Jareau, you should not be out of bed. I know that you were concerned for Ms. Garcia, but you need to rest as well."

JJ was about to protest when Garcia spoke up, "Jayje she's right. Go back and lay down. ** I'll be fine. I've got my Chocolate Adonis over here to help me." She smiled at Morgan.**

**After a long pause, JJ answered, "Okay."**

"**Come on JJ I'll help you get back into the bed," offered Reid as he took hold of her arm.**

Rossi's cell phone rang. "Hello? . . . okay, thank you." He turned Gideon's noticing the questioning look on his face he explained. "That was Lewis. He Strauss and Emily's parents are here."

Gideon went over to Hotch. "Aaron." He shook his shoulders.

Aaron awoke with a start, "What is it? Emily?"

"She's still asleep," Gideon explained. "Strauss is on her way up with her parents."

Hotch nodded his understanding stood up and went to her side at the bed. She looked so peaceful in her drugged induced sleep. "Should we wake her up?"

"Let her sleep," advised Rossi. "I am sure they will understand."

The heard a knock on the door announcing their arrival. Hotch walked over to them as they entered the room. He shook hands with them as they entered and introduced Rossi to Emily's parents. After the introductions the Ambassador walked passed them and stood at her daughter's bedside. Her hands started to shake as she looked at the bruises on her face. She felt her husband step close to her and take her hand in his. They sat there in silence as the other people in the room excused themselves to give the Prentiss family some time alone and stepped into the hallway.

"Anything new since we last spoke?" asked Strauss.

"The blood tests came back," said Rossi. "Traces of chloroform were found in each of them. So the theory of how they were abducted was confirmed."

"And the surviving two brother?"

"They are cooperating and have admitted to everything," answered Gideon. "It appears that Brad Smith was the one that organized the whole thing. It was his idea and he guilted them into doing it citing family loyalty."

"Where are Jareau and Garcia?"

"They are sharing a room upstairs," answered Hotch. "Agents Morgan, Reid and Greenaway are with them."

"We'll show you the way," said Gideon. Then he turned to Hotch, "Why don't you stay here in case The Ambassador and her husband have any questions that need to be answered?"

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Hotch, although his eyes said 'Thank you' to his friend.

"I will be back down later Agent Hotchner," said Strauss as she followed Rossi and Gideon to the elevator.

"Yes ma'am," Hotch called after her and then he turned to head back into Emily's room. Silently he walked back over to the chair that he had previously been sitting in.

"These past few days must have been hard on you, Agent Hotchner," said Allen.

"It is always hard on us when a member of our team is hurt or in trouble," replied Hotch.

"Emily is more than just a member of your team," said the Ambassador taking her eyes off of Emily for the first time and looking at Hotch.

"Ma'am?" Hotch questioned, unsure of what she was referring to.

"My daughter and I have been getting closer since that kidnapping case that I brought to you. The last time I spoke with her was just before we left for Europe. She mentioned that she was dating someone from work and that she wanted to bring him over for dinner when we returned." Hotch just sat there a little stunned as she continued, her eyes returning to Emily's sleeping body. "I am not a FBI profiler, but my position also requires the ability to read people. She has had a crush on you since the first time she saw you – back when you did that security check for me. I knew that whoever had won her heart would be with her in this room, not wanting to leave her." She looked up at Hotch, "Am I wrong?"

It took Hotch a few seconds to regain his composure. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, taking Emily's hand in his he finally spoke. "No ma'am you are right. We have been dating for three months. I love Emily and I hope to receive your approval of our relationship, but with all due respect, Ambassador I love her too much to not be with her if you do not approve."

Before any reply could be made, they noticed that Emily was moving on the bed. "Help," moaned Emily - clearly having a nightmare. Hotch started to shake her shoulders. "Em, wake up it's just a nightmare." Emily woke up wide eyed. She looked at the man in front of her and after a few seconds she recognized him and where she was. "Aaron," she said as tears came to her eyes.

He smiled at her wiping the tears from her face, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Nightmare," she explained. Emily than looked to the other side of her bed she knew there were people there she expected it to be Gideon or Rossi. A smile shown on her face when she realized that her parents were there.

"How are you feeling?" asked her father.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine," she answered as she squeezed her mother's hand.

Emily than realized that she was still holding onto Hotch's hand. She looked between her lover and her parent's. "Mother, Dad there is something I want to tell you." She looked back at Hotch trying to find the correct words to tell them about their relationship.

"It's okay, Em. They already know," said Hotch as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Oh," she responded as she looked back to her parents trying to read the expression on their faces.

"We couldn't be happier for you," said her father.

"I just hope that you can show my da**ughter all the love and respect she deserves," replied the Ambassador.**

**Hotch breathed sigh of relief and smiled upon hearing those words. He smiled down at his girlfriend, "See I told you there was nothing to worry about . . . I love you."**

**Emily smiled at him, "I love you, too."**

A knock filled the silent room as five pairs of eyes turned towards the door and spotted Gideon, Rossi and Strauss walking into the room. "Is Emily awake?" asked Garcia.

Gideon shook his head. "When we left the room she was still sleeping. Her parents are with her along with Hotch."

"How are you two feeling?" asked Strauss.

"Fine, Ma'am," answered JJ and Garcia almost in unison.

"I am glad to hear that. Agents Gideon and Greenaway, I thank you for coming back to aid in the search and rescue," said Strauss.

"It was our pleasure, ma'am," said Elle smiling looking around at her friends.

A nurse walked into the room followed by two orderlies, each wheeling in a wheelchair. "I know that you are both anxious to get back to your friend's room. I just learned that she is awake so you can all go back to visit her now."

"Thank you," replied Garcia as she quickly removed the blankets that were covering her body.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this up. I seriously hat midterms lol. Will update quicker - I promise.**

A parade of two wheelchairs followed by several people made their way down the hallway. They stopped outside Emily's room, where Hotch and Allen Prentiss were standing talking. Hotch made the necessary introductions. "Sir, you already know Section Chief Strauss, SSA's Jason Gideon, and David Rossi. I would like to introduce TA Penelope Garcia, and SSAs Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway, and Spencer Reid." Hotch pointed to each of the team members as the introductions were made. They all nodded at the mention of their name.

"How are you two doing?" he asked Garcia and JJ.

"We're going to be fine," answered JJ.

"How is Emily doing?" Garcia inquired.

"She's getting stronger. Dr. Martin is in there with her now."

The doctor walked out of Emily's room and she smiled at the group gathered in the hallway. "Well, I see that the nurse was successful in relaying the news to you that Agent Prentiss has woken up."

"How is Agent Prentiss?" asked Strauss.

"I expect nothing short of a full recovery. It will be about four weeks before she can return to limited duties at work another two weeks before she will be able to join everyone in the field. If she tries to push herself too soon, which from speaking with her I think might be a problem. I can tell that she is a little stubborn." She smiled as she looked at her father.

"Just like he mother," added Mr. Prentiss. The rest of the group laughed at this statement.

"You have my word that Agent Prentiss will not be allowed into the field without full medical clearance," said Hotch.

"Can we go in and see her," asked Garcia, obviously anxious to be by Emily's side.

"She asked for some time to speak with her mother and she also asked that I send in Agent Hotchner before the rest of you came into the room," Dr. Martin replied.

Hotch nodded as he made his way towards the door. "I will come out and get you when she is ready." He entered the room and saw that Emily and her mother were deep in conversation. Emily turned towards the door and a big grin appeared on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"Looks like you have some time off coming your way," Hotch said with a smile. "I wish I could stay home with you and take care of you."

Emily nodded, "I know, I am going to stay with my parent's for the first two weeks."

"You are more than welcomed to visit at any time and stay at the house if you want to as well. Just remember that she is recovering and does not need any physical activities," said the Ambassador.

"Mother!" Emily said wide-eyed as she looked at her with surprise and then at Aaron with a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

"It's ok, Em. I thank you for the offer and I promise to not do anything that will prolong her recovery," he tried to assure her mother.

"Besides," said Emily, "I'll need someone to be with me if you go out of town on a case."

"Well, we will not be taking on any new cases for at least two weeks. JJ and Garcia are on two week leave so the rest of us will take the time to catch up on consultations and paperwork."

"Oh, I am so sorry to be missing all of the fun," teased Emily.

"Well, I can arrange for some files to be delivered to you so that you can work from home, Agent Prentiss," he teased right back before bending down to give her a kiss. As Aaron pulled back from the kiss he saw a look of sadness in Emily's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want this . . . us . . . to end," she answered.

"Neither do I. What makes you think that we have to end this?" he asked her.

"Strauss," she replied. "Aaron, when she finds out, I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't want you to get fired, and even though I don't want to leave the BAU, if I have to leave then I will."

"You leave that to me," said the Ambassador. Emily looked at her mother. "Honey, you refused to use being my daughter as a way to get yourself to where you are today in the FBI. I know you hate politics, but this time make the exception and let me help you. When you are ready to make your relationship public knowledge I will make sure that you both stay where you are as long as you both want."

Emily nodded and looked at Aaron with hopeful eyes. "Ma'am I don't know how to thank you," said Hotch as he grinned at her.

"As I said before, just show my daughter all the love and respect she deserves."

"I can promise you that I will not disappoint you. Everyone is outside, if you are ready, I am going to go and tell them all to come in." Emily nodded and Hotch bent down for one more kiss before he left her side. "I love you, Agent Prentiss."

"I love you to, Sir," she answered with a smile.

Hotch opened the door and motioned for everyone to come into the room. JJ and Garcia were wheeled into the room first, Reid and Morgan parked the wheelchairs at one side of the bed - Garcia was near Emily's head and JJ near her stomach. Everyone else spread out around the bed while Emily's dad joined her mother on the other side of Emily and Strauss stood next to her father.

"How are you feeling?" asked Strauss.

"Tired and I'm in a little pain, but the doctor says that I will be just fine in a few weeks, Ma'am," Emily responded.

"That is good to hear. I am giving the entire team two weeks leave. You have all been through an emotional time, and I want to make sure that you are as close to 100% as possible. Since Jareau and Garcia are being placed on two weeks medical leave, you will not be able to take any new cases anyway."

"Thank you, Ma'am," replied Hotch. "I believe I can speak for everyone when I say that it is much appreciated." The others nodded and smiled at the Section Chief.

"I will leave you all to your visit. Enjoy your two weeks off and Agent Prentiss I do not want to see you return until four weeks have been completed. You need to make sure that you have fully recovered."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Emily as she nodded. Strauss shook Emily's parents' hands before she said her goodbyes and left the room. "Looks like you've just been saved from two weeks of consults."

"I guess she does care," joked JJ.

They all laughed at this comment but immediately stopped when Emily let out a gasp as she put her hand ontop of her chest. "Emily, are you okay?" asked Garcia.

"I'll get the doctor," said Reid.

"It's okay Reid," Emily replied stopping him. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little when I laugh."

"Are you sure?" asked her mother, to which Emily replied by nodding.

They chatted away for the next few hours, remembering past cases with Elle and Gideon and talking about Hotch and Emily's relationship. The nurse had come in and announced that visiting hours will be over soon and that JJ and Garcia needed to get back to their room and get some sleep. Morgan had told Hotch privately about the nightmare Garcia had earlier in the day, and he was not too shocked to hear about the one that Emily suffered. They both agreed that it wouldn't be long before the nightmares attacked again. Because of this, Hotch spoke with Dr. Martin and had gotten the approval from her to allow some of the team members to stay behind. They all decided to take turns between the two rooms. Gideon and Rossi took the first shift with JJ and Garcia, while Hotch stayed with Emily. Elle, Reid and Morgan refused to leave so they rested in the waiting room and would come relieve them in a few hours. Emily was able to convince her parents that they did not have to stay as well, and after Hotch swore that he would call them if Emily needed them, they left promising that they would be back in the morning.

When it was just Emily and Hotch in the room, the nurse entered to check on Emily. "Your mother stopped by the desk on her way out and mentioned that you were in a little pain so I brought you some medicine for that. It should help you to sleep."

"I'm fine," Emily responded.

The nurse gave her a disagreeing look but she did not push the subject. "I'll leave the pills here on the table if you change your mind." After making some notations in Emily's chart, the nurse left the room.

Once they were alone, Hotch spoke, "You are lying. I can tell that you are still in a lot of pain."

"A little," she answered.

"Then take the medication. It will help you to relax and get some sleep."

She shook her head. "Aaron, I'm fine."

"You need to sleep, Em."

She let out a deep sigh. "I'm afraid of having another nightmare."

Hotch's chest tightened a little at the slight look of fear in her eyes. "Honey, I'll be right here if you do have one. Now please take the medicine."

Realizing that this was not an argument she was going to win, nor one that she wanted to have, Emily reluctantly took the medication. "Will you lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I just need to feel your arms around me. It makes me feel safe."

He nodded and helped her to move over on the bed to give him some room. Aaron placed his arms around her holding her in a safe embrace. After only a few minutes, he heard her breathing even out as she allowed her body to drift off to sleep. He followed her lead five minutes later, allowing himself to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The past week had been hard. She was awoken each night with a nightmare. After which Aaron always climbed into bed and held her allowing her to sleep the rest of the night Nightmare free. The team had been into see her each day. She learned that Garcia and JJ were each having their share of memories, although they didn't come nightly like Emily's. Their nightmares were about watching Emily get hurt and of the team being too late to save Emily, while Emily's nightmares had simply made her relive each agonizing minute.

Emily was waiting for her discharge papers to be completed. Hotch was meeting her at the front door of the hospital.

The nurse walked in, "Ready to go?"

Emily looked up and smiled as she saw her and a wheelchair pushing orderly enter the room. "Let's get out of here," she replied. The orderly helped her get out of bed and into the wheelchair. Her chest was still a little saw from the beatings she took. They made their way into the hallway and started their journey to the hospital exit.

"I take it Agent Hotchner went to get the car?"

"Yes, he went down just before you came into the room."

They exited the hospital and Emily smiled as she saw Hotch waiting for her. The orderly helped Emily to get into the car. The nurse handed some medication to Hotch. "Emily, you should make an appointment with your doctor sometime next week," advised the nurse.

"I will, thank you," Emily responded.

Hotch pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to Emily's parents' house. "Your mother wanted to have a big dinner party to celebrate you coming out of the hospital."

"Oh Aaron, I'm not up to . . ." she started to complain but he interrupted her.

"I know that is why I was successful in convincing her to it just being the team hanging out in her backyard."

"And she agreed?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. I was able to convince her, with your father's help, that you were not fully recovered yet. I can't say that it will stop her from having one in the future, but at least it won't be anytime soon."

"You are the best. I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

"Love you too," he responded as he reached over and took her hand in his. "What's the matter?" he asked noticing the gleam in her eyes changing.

"I need your help with something."

"Is everything, okay? I can turn around if you need to go back . . ."

"No, Aaron I'm fine."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"I need your help in getting some time alone with JJ and Pen today. We have not been alone since everything happened. I just need to see for myself that everything is okay with them, and I need for them to see that I am going to be fine."

"Okay, you just let me know and I'll make it happen.""We're here," he announced as he pulled into the Ambassador's driveway. Putting the car in park he leaned over and gave Emily a kiss. "I'll be right around to help you into the house."

She nodded as she watched him exit the car and move around to her side. He opened her door and put his hand out for Emily to hold onto as she exited the car. "You okay to walk to the house?"

She nodded at his question, "I'm fine."

"Okay I'll get your bag and will be right behind you."

As they neared the house, the front door opened and Emily's father came out to greet them. "Hi daddy," Emily said with a grin.

He gave her a gentle hug and shook Aaron's hand. "Let's get you inside. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm glad to be out of that hospital." Her dad just smiled and let a giggle out as he opened the front door and walked Emily inside.

Emily could hear the laughter of her friends coming from the living room. Hotch took her hand in his and walked by her side as she slowly made her way into the room.

"Emily!" said her mother as she noticed her daughter walk in the room. "It's good to see you out of that hospital."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be out," Emily responded as her mother gave her a hug. "Hey guys," said Emily as she smiled to her co-workers.

"It's good to see you walking about," replied Morgan.

"Morgan, did you really think I was going to let a few light taps on my chest keep down for long?" Emily responded sarcastically. "Seriously, though, I am going to be fine. It still hurts to breath sometimes, but other than that no lasting effects. Now, I have been looking forward to finally getting a non-hospital meal so how much longer do I have to wait, Mother?"

Elizabeth laughed at her daughter's request. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Let me go and check."

"Thank you," said Emily as she turned her attention to Hotch and with her eyes, she informed him that the time had come for her to get some time alone with JJ and Garcia.

He nodded in understanding as he spoke, "Hey guys why don't you come outside and help me with Emily's things."

"Sure, man" replied Morgan as he stood along with Reid and Rossi."

Sensing the need to be alone for a little alone time with her girlfriends, Emily's father excused himself as he went to help his wife. Emily cautiously made her way to sit on the edge of the table in front of the couch that her two friends were sitting on. "Are you two, okay?" she asked them. "And I am not talking about physically. We went through a horrible experience. I know it must have been hard for you to witness everything that went on, all the torture that I received. Lord knows, it was hard for me to see you being shocked and to see the looks on your faces and hear your cries begging him to stop."

After a few quiet seconds JJ spoke, "It was hard and part of me felt responsible."

"JJ, this was not your fau . . ."

"No, Emily, let me finish. If I didn't tell Garcia to make sure that Hotch got that file than none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been shocked to the point that you almost died or nearly getting your heart ripped out of your chest by a hammer and metal stake," JJ argued as tears streamed down her face.

"Jayje, listen to me," said Emily as she took her friends hand in hers. "NONE of this is your fault. You did not know that Brad and his brothers would do this. There are several pluses that came from Garcia giving that file to Hotch as well." Seeing JJ's confusing look Emily continued. "If I had not have shown up when I did, it is possible that more woman would have been kidnapped and suffered that horrible death. Hotch and I would never have recognized our feelings for each other and wouldn't be as happy as we are today, because I would no longer be with the Bureau. I would have succeeding on taking that foreign services exam and most likely be somewhere oversees in the Middle East by now. We would not have been the close friends that we are now."

"She is right JJ," Garcia agreed. "I was feeling guilty as well. You just beat me to it, expressing your feelings before me. I'm the one that blocked the requests for Emily and Hotch. If it wasn't for that than Hotch would have already been in White-Collar Crimes and Emily would have been gone."

"No regrets, okay?" said Emily as she looked at her two friends. "I am going to recover fully from this. It will take some time, but I will heal. We will be able to have are our girl's nights out and messing with guys like Brad the Real FBI Agent." JJ and Garcia both let a small snicker out as they remembered that night.

"Kicking criminal ass!" said JJ with a smile.

"I knew that the guys would stop at nothing to find us. Come one they even got Gideon and Elle to help out. But, it was the two of you that kept me fighting and kept me alive. I knew that at any time I could have ended all the pain I was experiencing by telling them what they wanted to hear."

"They would have killed you, Em," said JJ.

"And then the two of you," added Emily nodding. "That's the main reason why I didn't give in and tell them what they wanted to hear. So you see I have the two of you to thank for keeping me alive, not to blame for what happened to me."

JJ let out a deep sigh as she finally accepted that she was not responsible for the events that took place a week ago. "So, I guess Reid talked to you about how I was feeling, huh?"

"No," replied Emily. "I figured it out on my own. I have been waiting for a chance when we would be alone to talk with the two of you, but that never happened in the hospital, so I asked Aaron to help me get the guys away so that I talk with you today."

"Have I ever told you that I hate profilers," said Garcia with a smile on her face.

"Well I hate to break this to you, Pen, but you are surrounded by them," responded Emily as they laughed and she grimaced from the pain in her chest that the much needed laugh caused. "Ouch."

"You okay?" asked JJ.

**

* * *

  
**

While the ladies had their heart-to-heart inside the house, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid journeyed out to Hotch's car to remove Emily's luggage.

"Two bags?" questioned Morgan.

"Emily wanted some time to speak with JJ and Garcia," Hotch explained. "She is worried about them and wants to make sure that they are okay."

"Does she feel responsible?" asked Rossi.

"I think it's more of a feeling to protect them," noticed Reid. "She is older than them and it is not uncommon in a group or friends or coworkers for the oldest woman to take one the mothering role."

"That makes sense," says Morgan.

"I have not had the chance to speak with them alone either," said Hotch. "How are they really?"

"They are both feeling some guilt that Emily was hurt more then they were, but I think it has affected JJ more than she is letting on," answered Rossi.

"With any luck, it will all be straightened out today," said Reid as they all noticed a car pull into the driveway.

"The gang's all here," said Morgan as he recognized Gideon in the driver's seat and Elle sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. They walked towards the car as Gideon pulled into a spot he and Elle exited the vehicle.

"What's everyone doing outside?" asked Gideon.

"Emily wanted to speak with JJ and Garcia, so we are giving them some privacy," explained Hotch.

Gideon nodded, "They are blaming themselves for Emily's pain."

"When I was sitting with them after they were moved up to their hospital room, JJ kept mumbling in her sleep that it was her fault and she kept saying 'I'm sorry, it's all my fault'," Elle offered as an explanation.

"Did you ask her about it?" asked Rossi.

"I did and she said that it was nothing and that she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to push her to talk. I knew that she was aware that we were all here for her when she was ready."

"If she was talking about recent events, why would she think it was her fault?" asked Gideon.

Hotch let out a deep sigh. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"See what?" asked Elle.

"The day we accepted the Joseph Smith case, Emily resigned from the FBI and I put in my papers to transfer to White Collar Crimes. I was trying to save my marriage," explained Hotch.

"And Emily?" asked Rossi.

"She realized that the main reason that Strauss put her in the BAU was to spy on the team and get ammunition against me to have me fired."

"So she quit instead," added Morgan shaking his head. "I never knew."

"We made a deal with Strauss," explained Hotch. "We wouldn't make her treatment of Emily public and she would withdraw my transfer and Em's resignation and stop coming after me."

"How does JJ fit into all of that?" asked Reid.

"JJ gave the case file to Garcia with instructions to give it to Hotch once Strauss left his office," said Morgan as he began to understand what JJ might have felt guilty about.

"So JJ thinks that if she didn't leave the file, than Emily would have never joined in on the case," said Gideon.

"It is not safe to play 'What if?' games in this line of work," argued Rossi.

The group nodded their agreement with his statement. They all knew that it was true, but they were also human and it was hard for any of them to not think of the "What if?" situations. "Let's get inside," said Hotch. "I think that they are probably finished with their talk and I know that they will all be happy to see the two of you again." He motioned to Elle and Gideon as he spoke. Hotch picked up one of Emily's bags and Morgan took the other. As they walked back into the house, they could hear the ladies' conversations

The group looked at each other as they heard Garcia say, "Have I ever told you that I hate profilers." Hotch wondered if they may have returned too soon, until he heard Emily reply, "Well I hate to break this to you, Pen, but you are surrounded by them." He heard Emily wince, "Ouch," from the pain and quickly went into the room with the others behind him.

"You okay?" asked JJ.

"Em?" asked Hotch walking up to her.

"I'm fine. I just laughed a little too hard." She looked at JJ, "Jayje, really, I'm okay." JJ nodded her head. "I see you found more than my bags when you were outside," Emily smiled at Gideon and Elle.

"I'm sure you're glad to be out of that hospital," said Elle.

"Glad is an understatement," said Emily as Hotch took his hand in hers.

Emily's father walked into the room. "Ah, it seems that everyone is here." He walked over and greeted Elle and Gideon. "Let's go outside to the back patio. Dinner is almost ready."

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right out," said Emily as she left the room and went up the stairs.

"I am going to bring the bags up to her room. I want to make sure that she is not in any pain," said Hotch. "We'll be right out."

"Aaron, it's the last door on the right."

Hotch nodded to Allen and continued his way up the stairs, while everyone else journeyed outside. He walked into Emily's room and felt a slight tightness in his chest when he found Emily in tears on her bed. "Hey, you alright?" asked Hotch.

Emily looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "She blamed herself for everything that happened."

"JJ?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Did you tell he it wasn't her fault?"

"I did and Pen did also, and after a little convincing, she finally realized that we were right. A week, Aaron, she went the whole week believing that. Why didn't she talk with anyone? Why didn't she come and talk with me?"

Hotch sat down next to Emily and placed his arms around her. "I don't know, Em, but you know about it now and we will all help each other through this."

"I don't regret any of it. I could have dealt without everything that happened last week, but I don't regret letting you talk me into going with you to Milwaukee, and I don't regret going into that house."

"I know you don't, Hon. Why don't you go and wash your face and we'll go down and join the barbecue."

"That sounds good." Emily got up from the bed and gave Hotch a kiss before she went into the bathroom to wash her tear stained cheeks. "Thank you for being here for me. I love you."

"I love you too." Hotch watched Emily walk into the bathroom. He stood up and placed the two bags of luggage onto the bed and started to unpack them. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Emily stepped out. "Ready?"

Emily nodded and they made their way downstairs and out to the patio to join their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily stood at her bedroom window in her parent's home, looking out into the garden. Friday had arrived too quickly and she stood there thinking about the events of the past week and how her relationship with Hotch had grown stronger as they spent the week together at her parent's house.

During the week, she had seen her doctor for her two week check-up. Satisfied with her recovery, the doctor had given her the okay to drive and to partake in some light exercise, mostly walking. The doctor also surprised her when he gave her permission to return to work, but Emily was allowed to go into the filed – she was confined to the BAU for two weeks. Still, Emily was excited. She was not looking forward to spending her days without Hotch and her friends. At least if they did pick up a case, she would be able to help them via video conferencing.

Emily's excited thoughts about her return to work were interrupted when she remembered what her plans were for the day, and she was getting very nervous. This weekend, Jack would be spending time with his dad and Hotch wanted Emily to join them. It wouldn't be the first time that Emily was around Jack, since Hotch had brought him to the numerous BAU barbecues and parties that they all enjoyed, but this time would be different. Hotch was planning on telling Jack that he was dating Emily, and Emily was worried that Jack would not like that news.

Hotch stood in the doorway to her room looking at Emily. He could tell by the way she was standing that something was wrong. "Em?" he said tentatively.

"Do you think he will be okay with it?" she asked without turning around to him.

For a few seconds, Hotch was confused about who Emily was referring to. "You're worried about Jack?" Emily nodded and Hotch could see her wipe some tears from her eyes. He walked over and stood behind Emily, placing his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "Jack already knows you and he likes you. He loves that you are always playing with him at the barbeques and parties that I bring him to."

"But, it's all a little different now, Aaron. I am not just your co-worker."

"Em, everything is going to be fine."

"What about Haley?"

"I spoke with her on Wednesday. She is glad that you are feeling better and she is happy that we are seeing each other."

"Emily, Haley has been dating Steve for over a year and Jack is fine with them being together. I promise you that he will be fine with us." He turned Emily around to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, but. . ."

"Everything will be fine. Is your bag packed?"

Emily nodded. "It is, but maybe we should just take separate cars and I'll come back to sleep here."

"Your parents are going to be away for the weekend."

"I'm a big girl, Aaron I can stay in the house by myself. You were with me this morning when the doctor said so."

"I know what the doctor said, Em, but I am worried about what would happen if you have a nightmare and you are all by yourself."

"I'll be fine," Emily said as she looked at her watch. "It is getting close to when Haley is supposed to drop Jack off at your house."

"Okay," said Hotch. "I'll make you a deal. I stop pushing the issue and let you take your car, but I reserve the right to continue this discussion later on."

"Okay," agreed Emily, "but I am not changing my mind." She kissed him and then picked up her bag and turned to leave the room.

"We'll see," said Hotch with a smile as he grabbed Emily's bag out of her hand and followed her out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on Hotch's couch when the doorbell rang. Emily let out a small groan. "It will be fine," said Hotch as he gave her a kiss and then got up to answer the door.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Jack as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey, bud. How are you doing?" Emily stood up and walked towards the door with a smile on her face as she watched the two Hotchner men say their hellos.

"Fine. Mom let me bring Toy Story. Can we watch it?"

"We'll watch it later, okay?"

"Okay. Hi Emily," Jack said just realizing that she was standing near them.

"Hi Jack," she answered,

"Hey, Jack, why don't you go and put your bag in your room," said Hotch.

"Okay, dad. Bye Mommy," said Jack as he gave his mother a hug and ran up the stairs.

"How are you feeling, Emily?" asked Haley.

"Almost back to normal. Thank you for asking."

"I am sure that Aaron told you that we spoke this week." Emily nodded. "I am happy for the both of you and I wish nothing but the best for you two. You are able to give him something that I could never have given – an understanding of how important his job means to him. Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you on Sunday. Should I pick Jack up or do you want to drop him off?"

"I'll drop him off," replied Hotch as he smiled his ex-wife. He watched her turn and walk towards her car. "Haley!" he called after her as he walked down the front patio.

"Yes," said Haley as she turned around.

"Thank you for what you said in there. I don't think you know how much Emily needed to hear those words come from you."

"I meant every one of them. I am happy for you, and tell her not to worry about Jack. He will be happy that you have someone in your life." Haley entered her car as she finished her statement.

"Thank you. I will see you on Sunday."

"Enjoy your weekend, Aaron."

Hotch waved to her as she drove off, and then he turned and made his way back into the house. He was pleased to see that Emily had relaxed a little. He took her into his arms, "See I told you everything was going to be okay." Emily just smiled back at him and turned around as they heard Jack coming out of his room and down the stairs.

"Is everyone else from your job coming over, too?" asked Jack.

"No, bud, it's just going to be you, me and Emily. Is that okay?" Hotch could sense Emily's body tensing as she waited for Jack to answer.

"Uh-huh. I like Emily. She's very pretty." Jack whispered the last part, although it was still loud enough that Emily was able to hear him.

"I agree," said Hotch as he looked up and winked at Emily causing her to smile back at them. "Let's go into the living room, Jack. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Jack ran into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hotch followed behind him and sat on the couch, while Emily stood in the doorway. Not only did she not want to intrude in the conversation the father and son were about to have, but also she was afraid of what Jack's reaction would be.

"Jack, Emily and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"You work together, daddy, of course you spend a lot of time with her," Jack giggled at his father.

"That is true, but we have been spending some time together when we are not at work."

Jack thought about this for a while. "You mean like mommy and Steve?"

"Yes, like mommy and Steve," said Hotch. "What do you think about that?"

"Daddy, does Emily make you smile?"

"Emily makes me smile a lot," answered Hotch.

"I like to see you smiling. You need someone to make you smile when I am with mommy." Jack had a wide grin on his face as he smiled at his father and than at Emily.

"What about when you are here? Would it be okay for Emily to spend time with us also?" his father asked. Hotch could sense that Emily was holding her breath waiting for Jack's answer.

Jack nodded his reply, "I like Emily."

Emily smiled at Jack. "I like you too, Jack. Thank you," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Nothing is wrong, Jack," said Emily.

"But, you are crying. Are you sad?"

"I'm happy. Tears can mean happiness also," Emily explained as she smiled at Jack.

Jack thought this new information over and started to laugh, "You're silly Emily," and then he gave her a hug.

Emily gazed over to Hotch with a surprised look on her face as she returned Jack's hug. Hotch had a wide grin on his face and Emily then realized just how silly she was to doubt that Jack would accept her, Emily agreed, "Yeah, Jack I guess I am."

* * *

Later that evening, Emily was sitting on the couch while Hotch was upstairs taking care of tucking Jack into bed. Emily's phone started to ring, announcing that she had a text message. She opened her phone and saw that the message was from JJ.

**How did it go?**

Emily smiled at the message and sent her reply.

**You were right! I had nothing to worry about! :-)**

A few seconds later Emily's phone rang again.

**Told you so :-P**

Emily did her best to suppress a giggle and sent her reply.

**Oh that's mature. LOL. Gotta go. Hotch is coming back into the room.**

Hotch walked back into the room with a look of concern on his face. "I heard JJ's ringtone while I was upstairs. Please don't tell me that they have called me in for an emergency case."

Emily shook her head, "Don't worry hon, you're still on leave. JJ knew that I was worried about telling Jack today and she wanted to see how it went and to say, 'I told you so' when I told her that there were no problems, and I am guessing that you are about to say the same."

"I'm not," Hotch answered as he sat on the couch next to her. "I love you, Emily and I enjoyed today."

"It was a lot of fun," agreed Emily as she moved to snuggle next to Hotch giving him a kiss when she was comfortable. "I love you, too."

"So, I take it you're staying?" he asked her with a smile.

"You knew I would stay. That's why you gave up so easily this morning. You profiled me, Aaron."

"No, I didn't profile you," he answered. "I know how you were feeling. You were just nervous, and I knew how Jack would react to the news. So, yes I knew that you would stay." Hotch shifted in his seat, turning his body towards Emily. Placing one hand on her cheek, Hotch closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Emily softly on the lips. His lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her neck, enticing a moan to escape from Emily's lips. "I spoke with the doctor in the hallway while you were getting changed after your appointment," Aaron whispered into her ear.

His kisses and the feeling of his breath on her ear took away any rational thought she might have had. She managed to let a small, "uh-huh" out.

"He said" sucks on her ear lobe "that we could" kisses her neck "have some" kissed her jaw line, "adult fun tonight," kisses her on the lips. Emily parts her lips allowing for his tongue to enter and a moan to escape.

* * *

The weekend ended too quickly and the members of the BAU returned to work after their two weeks off. Hotch and Emily entered the bullpen. "Hey Em," said Reid, "I thought you had to stay at home some more."

"I had my follow up appointment on Friday and he cleared me to return to work," she explained.

"Limitedly," added Hotch.

"I confined to my desk and Quantico. No field work," Emily complained.

"Sounds like you just love that," joked Morgan.

"It's better than staying alone in the house all day."

"That's not what you said when we left the doctor's office," said Hotch with a smile, only to be rewarded by a smack to the arm from Emily. The glass doors to the bullpen opened again and the smiles left their faces as Section Chief, Erin Strauss walked in.

"Welcome back everyone. I trust that you have had the chance to relax and recover," she looked at around at each of them. "Agent Prentiss your doctor faxed over your return to work clearance. I trust that you will follow the doctor's orders."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Emily.

Turning her gaze to Hotch, Strauss continued. "Agent Hotchner, can I speak with you?"

Hotch nodded to her in reply before speaking with his team, "Reacquaint yourselves with the last case. The last official one," he clarified. "We still need to debrief on that one so that we can all finish our reports." The team nodded their understanding. "We will meet in the conference room after I am finished speaking with Chief Strass. Ma'am if you are ready we can speak in my office." He turned and walked to his office not waiting for her reply. Strauss followed him.

The team watched the pair as they retreated to Hotch's office and he shut the door. Rossi did not miss the look on Emily's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Em, it will be okay." Emily just nodded at him in return before moving to her desk and pulling out some files.

Rossi made his way to the break room to poor himself a cup of coffee followed by Morgan.

"What do you think that is all about?" asked Morgan.

Rossi watched Emily trying her best to avoid staring up at Hotch's office before finally resting his eyes back on Morgan's and answering his question. "In the hospital, his guard was down when he sat near Emily's side. You didn't have to be a profiler to see the love in his eyes that Aaron has for her. I am sure that Strauss saw it."

"You think she is going to cause some trouble?"

"Let's just say that it would not surprise me," Rossi answered as they left the room and parted ways to their respective desks.

Emily looked up as the door to Hotch's office opened and he stepped out. "Prentiss can you join us, please." Without saying a word, Emily stood up, silently walked up the stairs and entered Hotch's office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the conclusion to this story!**

Emily tried to calm her fears as she walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. She couldn't keep the thoughts from running through her head: "_I'm going to be fired." "Aaron's fired." "We're both fired." "Or worse, one of us is getting transferred." "I'm going to have to rely on my mother to play politics to keep my job." _Taking a deep breath she entered the office and closed the door, but not before glancing a nervous look at her teammates in the bullpen.

Turning around she spotted Hotch sitting on the couch and Strauss sitting in a chair in front of him. Emily sat on the couch next to him as Strauss began. "Agent Prentiss I am aware of your relationship with Agent Hotchner." Emily looked into his eyes, trying to see if this was a good thing or not. The look she received was one of comfort, but she couldn't tell if it was could news or not. "I have spoken with Director Wilson in regards to this matter. I had to clear my decision with him."

Hotch took her hand in his and squeezed it while Strauss continued. "After debriefing the Milwaukee case I realized how hard it must be to deal with the images and stress that come from your cases. It is important that you each are successful in having someone in your lives to understand the struggles that you each face. I spent the past two weeks reviewing the team's performance over the last six months. I found that your relationship has not interfered in any way. That being said effective immediately the fraternization rule as it applies to the BAU has been abolished. As long as you can keep your relationship out of the office, then you have the Bureau's blessing in your relationship."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. "Thank you, ma'am," said Hotch, finally breaking that silence.

"I spent a great deal of my career try to prove that a woman can do the same level of job as a man in the Bureau. Aaron, when you were promoted to Unit Chief, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before other promotions would be sent your way. So when Emily's transfer request came across my desk, I saw it as my opportunity to try to ensure that my position was safe. That is why I approved it right away instead of allowing you to choose Agent Greenaway's replacement."

"You thought my political upbringing would aide you. You thought that I would just roll over and due as you asked," stated Emily.

Strauss nodded, "I did."

"I hate politics," stated Emily.

"I gathered that much when you stalled in reporting anything to me and eventually tried to give up the job placement you worked so hard to achieve," added Strauss, seemingly apologetically. "I was sincerely worried about your safety and the safety of JJ and Garcia. I was pleased to hear of your rescue. I hope that your relationship is successful. I would also like you both to know that the promise I made of stopping any further advancement in the FBI is no longer present."

"That is good to know, ma'am, but honestly as I said before. Why would I want to leave the BAU," responded Hotch.

Strauss nodded and then stood up. "Take care of yourself, Agent Prentiss."

"I will ma'am." Emily and Hotch watched her leave as they stood there in the middle of his office. "I don't believe it," said Emily.

"She does have a heart," joked Hotch. Emily turned to him and kissed Hotch on the lips. He responded by pulling her into a tight hug and deeper kiss.

After a few minutes in the embrace, Emily pulled away. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she spoke, "We should go fill everyone in. I can only imagine the thoughts running through their heads."

Once Strauss left the office, the team all made their way to the conference room and sat around the table waiting for Hotch and Emily to enter the room. "It has been five minutes since Strauss left," said Morgan impatiently.

"I'm worried," said JJ. "Strauss had a slight grin on her face as she walked down the hallway.

Everyone's gaze turned towards the door as Hotch and Emily entered the room. They walked into the room hand-in-hand. "You've been crying," said Morgan, with a slight hint of anger in his voice. He was sure that the news they were about to hear was not good.

Emily nodded her head. "Strauss found out about our relationship."

"We'll fight her on this," said Garcia. "We won't let her split this team up."

"There's no need for that, Pen," said Emily interrupting her.

"No one is going anywhere," clarified Hotch. "As long as we do not let our relationship interfere with our cases, we are allowed to see each other." Emily and Hotch than took turns to explain the conversation that happened in Hotch's office.

After hearing the story, Derek spoke up, "Well I think this calls for a celebration."

"Oh, Derek I am not up to going out anywhere and celebrating," said Emily.

"I wasn't talking about our usual night of drinking and dancing," he defended himself. "How about some takeout Chinese, and just hanging out?"

"That sounds good to me," replied Hotch.

"Why don't you all come over to my parent's house," said Emily.

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Garcia. "Plus JJ and I want to hear all about your weekend with Jack."

"Okay, let's all finish up the reports and call it a day," said Hotch.

Later that evening, they all sat around the dinner table finishing the last of their meal when Hotch stood up. "I have something that I would like to say. We have all been through a lot these past few weeks. I know that I am not the only one who feels extremely lucky that we are all together again and that you ladies are all on your way to a full recovery. I for one am very grateful for that." He smiled at Emily who returned his grin. "That being said, I propose a toast to family."

Hotch raised his glass as everyone else lifted their glasses and responded in chorus, "To family."

Hotch took hold of Emily's and pulled her from her seat giving her a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Hotch continued to speak. "I love you, Emily Prentiss and we don't have to hide it anymore. I was so scared that I would never see you again," tears forming in his eyes, "and when we were standing outside that door and I saw the condition you were in, I thought I had lost you." Aaron reached into his pants pocket. Pulling out a velvet box, he knelt down in front of Emily taking one of her hands in his. "You hold the piece of my heart that has been absent for so long. I don't think I could have survived the pain of losing you. Emily Prentiss, will you do me the upmost honor and marry me?"

Tears were freely flowing from Emily's eyes and she fought to gain control of her voice as she softly answered, "Yes." She held out her hand allowing the engagement ring to be slipped on. She cupped Hotch's face in her hand as he stood up and took her into his arms kissing her deeply. Everyone in the room erupted in applause as they stood and made their way over to the newly engaged couple to congratulate them.

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. I hope that you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
